I am Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat
by Felixfeles
Summary: Something frightningly powerful is threatning the Jellicles. When Quaxo decides to investigate the attacks quickly become more personal. Quaxo must used all his skill and knowledge to defend the ones he loves. AU
1. The Pilot Chapter

**New story, and for once I'm making this a multi chapter! Be warned there is an o/c in this, but he's a turtle and I don't think you could turn a turtle into a Mary sue even if you tried. This chapter is fairly short, but don't worry, the next few chapters are way longer.**

* * *

The New Flatmate

"Damn you Quaxo!" Shouted Alonzo as he paced two and fro across the living room while Quaxo stood in the doorway observing quietly.

"I mean what kind of person keeps turtles? Can't you at least keep some sort of pet that is vaguely normal? Surely a gerbil or something is not too repulsive?

"A gerbil requires more care, more food, being a mammal and all" Quaxo explained patiently to his irate housemate.

"A gerbil wouldn't crawl out of its tank and proceed to eat my lunch!" Quaxo opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance.

"And don't you dare try to tell me otherwise!" Alonzo called from the other side of the room; the younger cat shut his mouth knowing full well that any attempts at reason would only anger Alonzo further. Turning around the patched tom forgot to look where he was going, and, to Quaxo's horror, he collided with a lampstand.

"Watch it" he called as it fell and smashed all over the carpet "that lamp was made to celebrate Queen Victoria's ascension to the throne!" rushing over he fell to his knees and frantically started picking up pieces of glass off the carpet "I don't have any other like it". Alonzo was not amused (no pun intended).

"That's another thing. Your stupid lamps, this house is packed to the rafters with lamps. Always wherever I go there is a bloody great lamp in the way. You don't even use them!"

"I use some of them" muttered Quaxo his paws full of broken glass.

"And they're horrible" said his housemate, determined to carry on with his rant "the lights flicker constantly and it's so dim that I can barely see my nose, even when every candle is burning inside them, (which they never are as they are always going out). We live in the age of electricity for crying out loud. Get some proper lights!"

"The lamplight gives the place-"

"Shut up!" yelled Alonzo silencing any further words that the tux might have uttered "I hadn't finished yet, I ARRGGHH!"

Quaxo's housemate had (rather unwisely) resumed his energetic pacing, and walked directly into the minefield of glass that littered the floor. Swearing with pain he hobbled over to the sofa and sat down to examine his left big toe. A thin trail of blood was already making its way down his foot but the wound seemed to be clear of any glass. Determined to blame somebody for the accident he turned to his most regular target.

"Now look at what you've done Quaxo. How am I supposed to walk with this? Actually how am I supposed to live with a, freak like you? No don't even answer that! You know what? I'm leaving."

"Leaving? But…but…I"

"Be quiet Quaxo, you're trouble enough as it is" and with that Alonzo limped out the house and slammed the door behind the door behind him. Leaving Quaxo alone on the floor, staring after him.

Looking down at his paws he saw small cuts where the glass had broken the delicate skin. He hadn't realised how hard his hands had been griping. Rising slowly he made his way to the waste paper basket in the kitchen to dispose of the fragments. Dusting off his hands he sank into a chair near the bench top, too drained to go back and continue cleaning up. Slumping forward a little he placed his elbows on the cold surface and rested his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

He had just lost another housemate. How many had he had now? And they all left in a similar fashion to Alonzo, cursing his weirdness, his eccentricities. Every hasty departure had left Quaxo feeling a little more desolate, a little more withdrawn.

Opening his eyes Quaxo caught sight of Oswald (his pet turtle) blinking slowly at him, the remains of Alonzo's lunch still surrounding his shell. Quaxo smiled sadly at Oswald and began to wipe grape juice off the amphibian's chin. Oswald loved grapes. Apparently Alonzo was rather fond of them too, since he had been so outraged by Oswald eating his.

* * *

**Poor Quaxie :'( the rest of the story isn't this depressing, I just needed to give it some background so it made sense. Apologise to all Alonzo lovers out there**


	2. How can I help you?

**Warning this chapter includes mild swearing, but that's about it**

**In response to the anonymous review I got from C: I'm really glad that you like the story so far, I do have some Misto and Victoria scenes and they will have a special connection, but I'm afraid I won't be making them a couple in this story. **

"I'm sorry Quaxo but that's the cheapest location I have, if you can't afford it then I'm sorry but I can't help you." Jellyorum peered over her spectacles to look at Tux who was standing before her.

"Don't you have an apartment, or a room even that's vacant?" asked Quaxo trying to keep the desperateness out of his voice. Jellyorum glanced back at her computer screen and typed quickly.

"No I'm afraid that all positions are taken" Answered Jelly. Quaxo sat down in his chair and chewed his lip. What was he going to do now? He had no place to live. As an absolutely last resort he might be able to ask his Uncle Bustopher for help, but frankly, he'd much rather go homeless than choose that option. Jellyorum glanced at him sympathetically.

"You know" she said softly "there was a tom here the other day who was looking for a house like yourself. But I had nothing that he could afford, perhaps if I contacted him you two could work out a living arrangement." Quaxo pricked up his ears hopefully

"Erm, who is this tom?" asked Quaxo

"Rum Tum Tugger, I believe he is the second son of old Deuteronomy and is in line to become leader of the Jellicles once the latter has passed away."

Quaxo hesitated. Sure this was a wondrous offer that seemed to conveniently solve all his problems in one swipe. But with another Jellicle sharing living quarters, a Jellicle that probably had no time for oddballs such as himself, how long would it last? Still was he in a position to do anything but accept? It was a choice between that and living on the streets, or even worse, with Bustopher. Quaxo decided to seize the offer. Even though it would certainly end with him standing here again after a few months.

"Okay then, how do I get in touch with him?"

"I can do that" smiled Jellyorum and I think I have a place here that would suit you two to the whisker." After typing furiously for a few seconds she turned the computer round to show Quaxo the residence. "I know it's not that big but it has a rather nice veranda, and is near a local shopping canter which is very useful for young toms" she smiled.

Quaxo looked at the picture. What he saw was a small, two bedroomed flat with a veranda out the front and a slightly scruffy garden. Quaxo liked it immediately. Letting his mind drift he wondered what the garden would look like with a few outdoor lamps in it. '_Don't even think that far Quaxo, you don't even know what Rum Tum Tugger is like, or even if he wants to share this place with you_._' _The tux sighed and placed a firm hold on his unrealistic daydreaming's.

"This place looks ideal Jelly" said Quaxo with more feeling than he's meant to revel. Luckily she didn't seem to notice.

"I'll call Tugger immediately" she said "and the house's owner, if we're lucky you might be able to move in within a few days!" at once she picked up a telephone and started dialling the relevant numbers.

Quaxo sat there and tried to not let his worries plague him. Would Tugger like the arrangement, and more importantly how long would the arrangement last?

* * *

A few days later Quaxo had his things packed into one large suitcase and was ready to move. Tugger was apparently fine with sharing the flat with him and would be arriving later that day. The magician summoned his magic and snapped his fingers, the case rose into the air and hovered a foot off the ground. With a casual flick of the wrist he managed to guide it out of his room, down the stairs and into the hallway. It was while floating there that the case started beeping madly. Quaxo sighed, his uncle was calling.

Undoing the case he rummaged around until he found his phone inside a box of tissues, flipping it open he answered it with "what is it Bustopher?"

"Today's your moving day am I right?" boomed his uncle's voice from the phone. Quaxo winced and replied,

"Yes Bustopher" his uncle snorted.

"How long do you expect this housemate to last?"

"I would reply to that Bustopher but I don't think that question is worth of an answer"

"You mean it doesn't require an answer" his uncle said, Quaxo winced again

"I mean what I say" Bustopher chuckled, he knew he'd hit a soft spot. Then his voice turned serious and he asked the question that had been the whole reason he'd called.

"So do you need anyhelp with moving? Do you require assistance to move your large quantity of lamps?"

"No, but thank you for the offer"

"Well then I wish you luck with your new residence" said his uncle in what might have almost been a warm tone. He could have added 'you're going to need it' but he didn't.

"Thank you uncle" said Quaxo and hung up. That was the nature of their relationship. No love lost and harsh words frequently exchanged by either side, but the bottom line was that they made sure the other was at least vaguely alright and alive somewhere in the world. Some called it a love-hate relationship, Quaxo preferred to think of it as indifferent-hate… with occasional concern.

Looking down the street he was glad to see it was deserted, he always enjoyed solitude but rarely had a chance to experience it. The new flat was just a short walk away; if he was quick he could be unpacked by lunchtime.

* * *

Later that afternoon Quaxo sat contentedly in his new room with his simple possessions around him. His reading lamp was beside his bed, next to his alarm clock. Books and papers that dealt with magic and sorcery lined the walls. Oswald was in his tank and swimming happily in circles. After the Alonzo incident Quaxo had decided to keep him in his room. And his safe was parked in the corner, it contained a few selective potions that he liked to keep nearby but would be extremely dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. His lamps remained in the case waiting to be placed in any convenient location he could find where they wouldn't be bumped into. Quaxo smiled at his case, obtaining it had probably been one of his better ideas, it had saved him from many moving van fees, and of course being magic its storage space was pretty much unlimited.

Suddenly his phone rang again, a different tone this time; it was the tone that he kept for his work. Quaxo cursed and started looking for the phone. After a long time (he was surprised that the caller was still ringing, he fished it out from under his bed and answered "This is Magical Mr Mistoffelees, how may I help you?" a crisp, no nonsense voice answered

"Quaxo this is Detective Munkustrap, your help is required at the London theatre." Munkustrap was a detective in the police force who lived a few street's away with his mate and two daughters. Quaxo could tell from his tone of voice that he was feeling rather irratable.

"Ah hello Munkustrap, what's happened now? Has the Scotland Yard lost its way to the ticket booth?"

"That's Detective Munkustrap" said Munkustrap irritably "and no we are not lost. There's been a robbery and the theatre manager is asking for a magician, you're the best there is."

"I'm flattered that you think so. What evidence was at the scene?"

"I'd prefer to tell you the details in person"

"Oh so no evidence was there? Or did you forget to look for any?"

"Just shut up and get over here Quaxo!" Quaxo chuckled, it probably wasn't the best idea to wind Munkustrap up like this, but still, it was fun.

"I'm on my way" he called down the phone and hung up before Munkustrap could come up with a reply. Stuffing his phone in the sock drawer he climbed onto the bed, jumped into the air and vanished. Leaving behind only a shower of sparkles.

Appearing at the front of the London theatre he saw that the entire entrance was sealed off with plastic police tape saying _crime scene do not cross_ Quaxo ignored the warning and stepped underneath to tape. Just inside the building Munkustrap was waiting for him.

"The theatre owner is called Gus. Be careful what you say to him he's still rather shaken up." Quaxo nodded his thanks and made his way to the figure that Munkustrap had pointed at. Gus looked up as Quaxo approached. He was quite an old tom but the shock of the robbery had left him looking positively ancient. Quaxo could see that his face was riddled with disbelief and helplessness, nothing like this had ever happened to him before and he didn't know what to do. The magician walked up and took one of the theatre cat's trembling paws.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked. Gus looked at him wearily.

"Are you?"

"Magical Mr Mistoffelees? Yes that's me. Do you want to tell me what happened" Quaxo sat the elderly tom down and conjured up a hot chocolate for him out of thin air. Gus took it and his paws only shook a little as he drank it. Setting the cup beside him he told his story.

"I was shutting up the theatre after the afternoon show as usual when I heard a voice in the green room, that's the room which the actors relax in during intervals. I went there to see who was in there and then…"

"Go on" encouraged the magician. Gus shuddered and continued in a quieter voice.

"The voice spoke to me, it told me not to move"

"It said this to you?"

"Yes, no, I mean, sort of..."

"What do you mean?" Gus frowned and chose his words carefully"

"Yes it spoke to me but it used words that I've never heard before, they didn't even sound like words if you know what I mean. But somehow I understood their meaning."

"I see. Anything else"

"Yes the voice told me not to move, and, well I couldn't, it was like I had lost all control over my own body. I was then told to open the theatre safe and take all the money out." Gus voice choked and tears started falling down his face. His hands stated shaking uncontrollably followed by the rest of his body; it got so bad that Quaxo had to grab him before he fell over.

"And then I opened the safe and took out all the money that was in there" Gus sobbed "I swear by the Everlasting cat that I never wanted to, the voice forced me to do it. That's why I asked for a magician Mistoffelees, you understand these things better than the police would." Gus gripped Quaxo's hand tightly imploring for an explanation. Quaxo selected his words carefully.

"It certainly seems to be a magician, a powerful magician's work. But I'll do my best Gus, I know that you didn't have a choice. Don't worry." Gus gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you Mistoffelees" he whispered. Quaxo nodded and left, he needed to talk to Munkustrap. The tom himself was overseeing a team of officers who we're scouring the crime scene for clues. The magician sidled up next to him.

"What do you think happened?" asked Munkustrap.

"A magician forced Gus into opening the safe for him. This magician, is obviously very skilful, he has a high amount of control over his powers. I think a full city investigation needs to be constructed to try and track them down." Munkustrap snorted.

"Has it even occurred to you Quaxo that this guy might just be covering his tracks? Spinning up a fable so we don't suspect him?" Quaxo frowned

"Gus is the theatre manager!"

"My point exactly" replied Munkustrap "he was the only one who had access to the safe, we've found only his fingerprints."

"That's because Gus was forced to do it by the magician!"

"Well why didn't the magician just take the safe? They way you'd probably do it."

"His magic is obviously different from mine!" Quaxo rolled his eyes in exasperation "he clearly specialises in the mind rather than matter." Munkustrap sighed.

"Look Quaxo as much as I'd like to believe you, the evidence clearly shows that Gus is the only suspect."

"The evidence is showing you exactly the opposite!" yelled Quaxo gesturing towards Gus huddled in the corner. "There is no way that tom would rob his own theatre."

"That's just intuition"

"It's just common sense! Munk have I ever been wrong before?" Munk hesitated

"No" he sighed at last.

"My point exactly" finished Quaxo with triumph. Munk stood there for a few moments then spoke in a low voice so only Quaxo could here.

"Okay let's get this straight. I don't believe you and I don't believe the theatre guy either. But every other time I haven't believed you I've ended up looking like an idiot. So here's the deal. I keep Gus in the cells, but only until you can prove to me with strong evidence that it wasn't him. Once that happens I'll give you my word that Gus will be sent back home with apologies and flowers and an the best fish paste I can obtain. Understood?" Quaxo looked Munkustrap in the eye.

"Understood" he replied. Walking away from Munkustrap he headed to where the police had gathered bits of 'evidence' from the crime scene and placed them in little plastic baggies. A young police officer was watching over them.

"What's your name?" Quaxo asked the brown patched tom.

"Sergeant Tumblebrutus sir"

"Would you be able to show me any helpful evidence Tumblebrutus?" Tumblebrutus began sifting through the plastic bags.

"I'm afraid there isn't much sir, hardly anything in fact. This guy left absolutely nothing for us to follow up. Most of the stuff here is so the police look like they're making progress."

"It's not always about what's there Tumblebrutus" Quaxo said "what's not there can be just as important." Tumblebrutus looked at him then back at the plastic bags, slowly he took one that was buried underneath all the others.

"There is this sir. I found it in the hall. The other's said that it was most likely dropped by accident by some actor. But I…"

"You don't think so" Tumblebrutus shook his head. He showed Quaxo a plastic bag that contained a single scrap of paper. The paper had a single letter stamped on it in red ink.

_M_

Quaxo stared at the paper for a long time but couldn't find anything more. At last he looked back at Tumblebrutus. "It be great if you could hold onto this" he said quietly "I think it might be something important". Tumblebrutus nodded.

Quaxo then decided that that was all he could find out here. He got up and made his way past the police cats who were still rushing around. He waved goodbye to Gus who was now sitting with handcuffs around his wrists. Gus waved limply back. Then he headed out the door, deciding to take a walk before teleporting back to the flat.

**I honestly think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, feel proud of me.**

**Reviews are awesome "hint hint"**


	3. The new flatmate is a curious cat!

**G'day world! Here's yours truely introducing (drumroll)... The Rum Tum Tugger into the story! I might mention that I do not own him, or any other character (except the turtle).**

* * *

Quaxo ambled along not really paying attention to where he was going. Somehow or other he ended up in the middle of the city in a street with trees planted all the way down it. Quaxo stood gazing at them for a while. Soon he lost all track of time and simply stood there gazing into space, unaware of the funny looks that other cats were giving him. His thoughts drifted back to the London theatre, what had possesed Gus? What Jellicle had the power to take control of someone's mind?

"Excuse me" Quaxo jumped and turned around. A tall long haired Maine Coon was staring at him.

"Sorry, I umm, was zoned out" the Maine Coon laughed. Quaxo relaxed slightly, the tom seemed to be fairly good humoured.

"It's okay I do it all the time" grinned the tom "and on the worst possible occasions"

"Like what?"

"Like when your boss is rowing at you. He was telling me I was fired and I replied 'how interesting'." The magician laughed.

"So can I help you at all? Do you need to find somewhere?" He hoped he would be able to help the tom, despite how notoriously bad he was at giving directions.

"Well yes, do you happen to know where this address is?" The Maine Coon showed him a piece of paper. Quaxo's eyes widened.

"But, but that's my address! I moved in there today." Now it was the other tom's turn to look surprised.

"Really? But then you must be my new flat mate! How do you do I'm The Rum Tum Tugger" He grabbed Quaxo's hand and shook it heartily. Quaxo could only gape back; this nice and pleasant tom was his flatmate? There was no way he could be the only son of Old Deuteronomy, he was too, approachable. The Rum Tum Tugger glanced at his face "is something the matter… Quaxo, is it Quaxo?"

"Oh no sorry, I was just thinking, you don't look much like the air to the Jellicle throne" Tugger's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I get that a lot, it drives dad nuts when I don't act like a proper Jellicle gentlemen. But he knows there's no doing anything about it!" Quaxo remembered hearing something along those lines before, maybe he'd read it somewhere?

* * *

It took Tugger exactly fifteen minutes to find out that Quaxo was a magician. Unfortunately he found out while he was driving Quaxo and himself to their flat.

"You can do magic?" he asked in amazement, nearly swerving into the car next to him.

"Yes" answered Quaxo, breathless after the near collision they'd just had.

"Wow that's awesome! What can you do?" This time Tugger nearly ran into the back of a lorry in an attempt to cross a set of traffic lights.

"A lot of stuff" said Quaxo shortly "Tugger can please slow down? The flat's not going to run away any time soon." Tugger did slow down, for about fifteen seconds.

"Hang on; if you're a magician can't you just snap your fingers and 'zing!' we'd be there?"

"No, my magic can transport one thing at a time"

"Damn, and there was me thinking I could save a fortune on petrol bills"

"I could try creating petrol for you"

"Really, could you do that?"

"Maybe, I've never tried creating petrol befo- WATCH OUT FOR THE BUS!" Tugger missed the bus by a whisker length. Unfazed he asked another question.

"So how does magic work exactly?" Quaxo shrugged

"I have no idea, Jellicles say it's a gift from the Everlasting Cat and frankly that's the best explanation we have."

"So what do magicians do? You know as a job or-oh sorry about that" As he'd asked this, Tugger had slammed on the breaks to avoid colliding with a street lamp. Quaxo stole a few second detach himself from the windscreen and rub his nose tenderly before answering.

We do what we can. I help with investigations; do odd jobs for people, perform occasionally. But not all magicians do that; it depends on how their magic works."

"How their magic works?"

"Well it's not as there's a you can do this, you can't do that set of rules out there, it differs from cat to cat. I nearly gave myself a heart attack when I found out I could teleport…"

"YOU CAN TELEPORT!" Quaxo rolled his eyes.

"Yes I told you that earlier"

"Oh yeah you did, sorry" said Tugger sheepishly.

"Why are you so curious to know about magic anyway? Haven't you met a magician before?"

"Actually, no. Ever since my older brother's magic went spaz and he was exiled, dads never let any magicians around me."

"By older brother I presume you mean Macavity?" Tugger nodded "You wouldn't know what Macavity's magic specialized in would you?"

"Haven't the foggiest Quaxo" replied Tugger shaking his head. Pulling up into the driveway he ran over a couple of bushes before stopping. As he stepped around the crumpled letterbox Quaxo made a mental note to never put any of his lamps near the driveway.

"Ohh look Quaxo this place has a FIREPLACE, we can roast marshmallows!" called Tugger popping his round the front door before bouncing off to look at the rest of the flat.

'_Wow' _thought Quaxo _'The Rum Tum Tugger is more than odd, he's curious._' Smiling to himself he walked to the front door.

Life with the Rum Tum Tugger was certainly going to be very interesting.


	4. Cementing a friendship

**READ THIS FIRST: okay updates are going to be a little slower now because I'm going back to school soon where I'll be busy with work, and back to the boarding house where I'll be busy unpacking, greeting people, saying hi to new girls etc. **

**Special thanks to my reviewers! HumanGuineapig, TailFur, and C. You guys are awesome! I made banana and chocolate chip muffins the other day and I'd love to give you some.**

**Ps Quaxo cracks an extremely bad joke in here, free imaginary banana & chocolate chip muffin goes to the first person who spots it.**

**luv Felix**

* * *

A week passed, and Tugger had not yet stormed out of the flat. Quaxo was more that pleased with this phenomenon, he was amazed. He seemed to take all of Quaxo's oddities in his stride. As if it was perfectly normal to wake up on a Sunday morning to a deafening explosion, which would turn out to be your flatmate accidently blowing up the toaster. Nor was he bothered at all with the lamps that cluttered up the place, merely inquiring as to why Quaxo collected them.

"I inherited them from my Grandmother" he had answered.

He positively adored Oswald and would visit him on a daily basis armed with some carrot or lettuce or once even, a bunch of grapes to feed him. Oswald in return always allowed Tugger to scratch his shell and never stole Tugger's lunch.

The only thing that seemed to trouble him was that Quaxo never told him about his Magical Mr Mistoffelees outings.

"Why can't I know where you've been?" he whined one day when Quaxo returned home from an assignment that had taken him nearly the entire day to complete.

"Because it's confidential" Quaxo had replied before collapsing onto the couch. The task had been long and fruitless with two toms saying they'd been assaulted, but had not been able to describe what their attacker was like. It had left Quaxo feeling exhausted and faintly creeped by its familiarity.

"Why can't I come?" His flatmate persisted.

"Because it's too dangerous" said Quaxo. Tugger pouted. He would have continued but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Bombalurina" Tugger sang bounding to the door. "Youwhoooo! What can I do for youuuu…?" he trailed off as he saw a stern faced silver tabby standing in the doorway "umm?"

"Hello Munk" said Quaxo rising up from the couch "meet my promiscuous flat mate Rum Tum Tugger. Tugger, meet my intellectually challenged friend Munkustrap."

"Delighted to meet you Monk-whose-map" said Tugger shaking the detective's paw

"It's Munkustrap" replied Munkustrap weakly.

"Mouse trap?"

"Munkustrap"

"What's happened Munk?" asked Quaxo. Munkustrap gratefully turned his attention to the magician.

"There's been another robbery" explained the tabby "a witness says it was a magician" Quaxo pricked up his ears at the mention of 'magician'.

"Any leads?" he asked.

"None so far, investigators are keeping an eye out for anything helpful." Quaxo knew that this was police talk for _we've got nuffin!_

"I'll come and check the site out" he told the detective who was preparing to leave.

"Can I come to?" asked Tugger hopefully.

"No way"

"Pleeeease! I won't be a bother, will I Mouse trap?"

"Erm" said Munkustrap

"Come on Quaxo, I promise I won't get in the way" Tugger looked at Quaxo, pleading with big gorgeous puppy dog eyes. Quaxo gulped, his resistance slithering away.

The Maine coon's grin spanned the entire length of his face when he heard the words which Quaxo knew he would come to regret. "Umm okay Tugger."

* * *

Munkustrap drove them to the robbed jewellery shop. Stepping out of the car they saw that the first floor windows were smashed to smithereens but the second floor was pretty much intact. Walking through the marbled entrance Quaxo suddenly felt the world whirl around him and he swayed dangerously. '_Of course this is a jewellery shop, I should have thought of that before'_ he thought as he grabbed the door for support

They were halfway across the room before Tugger noticed that the magician was leaning heavily against the door, sweat running down his face. "Quaxo are you okay? What happen?" he asked hurrying towards his friend's side.

"Nothing" mumbled Quaxo "I'll be fine, I just need a few minutes" Inwardly he was thinking '_How did the magician who robbed this joint stand it?' _Tugger gave him a 'look'. Unaware of what was happening Munkustrap walked back into the room looking thoroughly puzzled.

"I don't understand it, if this guy was a magician why did he have to rob the place himself? He could have possessed a worker like the guy who robbed the theatre or…"

"Because magician's magic drains away near gold" said Quaxo who was still leaning weakly against the door. Both Munkustrap and Tugger gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" they asked simultaneously.

"We're allergic to carrots"

Tugger rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, Munkustrap looked blank.

"I don't get it" he said. Quaxo's grinned then straightened up, his initial dizziness from magic withdrawal was over and he could move around as long as he was careful. It was time for business.

"You said there was a witness" he looked at Munkustrap who nodded.

"She's upstairs, still a little shaken" he said leading them up the staircase to where a young light coloured tabby queen sat, nervously chewing her nails. Quaxo hurried towards her, paused as the room swam again, shook his head and sat down in front of the queen. She eyed him off warily.

"The Tom that robbed this place acted like you" she piped up. "When he first walked in he could like, barely stand, and his fur was all damp with sweat." She wrinkled her nose at the memory. Quaxo was about to ask what this tom's fur looked like but she hadn't finished her ranting yet

"And he acted like you as well, eyes darting round all over, looking weird, freaky." Quaxo sighed, he was never good with teenaged queens and this one was already proving to be more difficult than the rest put together.

"Miss, would you be able to tell me what…"

"Come on now Mistoffelees, that's no way to speak to a lady" said Tugger butting in. Turning to the queen he continued "I apologise, this is Magical Mr Mistoffelees, that's Detective Mouse trap and I am the Rum Tum Tugger, what would your name be sweetheart?"

"Etcetera" she giggled, turning red as Tugger sat down next to her.

"What a pretty name Etcetera. Would you be able to tell me about the ghastly tom that robbed this shop?"

"Well" giggled Etcetera "his fur was all red and messy and his eyes we're a horrible blacky colour. And the way he moved, it was almost, snakelike?" Now she was getting into the swing of thinks and told her tale with great gusto "Yeah and he was like sooo mean, he pointed a gun at me and told me to open all the cases. And I said no because my boss would fire me, and he growled back saying 'just do as the hidden paw commands!"

Etcetera looked at Tugger, imploring that this was a dreadful experience and that he should say so. However Tugger only managed to stare at her, shocked. Quaxo thought at first it was from the tale, but then he saw that Tugger's paws were trembling

'_he's realised something, what is it?' _Quaxo was determined to find out.

"Thank you for your time Etcetera, Munkustrap will look after you now" said Quaxo in his Mistoffelees voice. Grabbing Tugger's arm he pulled him past the jewel rifled cases to the back of the shop and pressed him against the wall, Tugger slumped forward resting on Quaxo's arm. "Tugger what happened back then?" he whispered "You went all shaky while Etcetera was talking."

"It's nothing Quaxo" Tugger muttered looking down at the floor. Quaxo knew he was lying; the heartbeat he could feel beneath Tugger's chest was way too fast to suggest otherwise. With his other paw he raised Tugger's head till he could meet his eyes.

"Tugger what's troubling you? It's alright, you can tell me." Tugger said nothing for a few seconds but looked round for some sort of escape, there wasn't one, the tux had him cornered.

"_The hidden paw_, was what my brother called himself" said Tugger, his voice barely above a whisper

"Your brother?"

"Macavity"

* * *

Munkustrap dropped them both off at their flat later that evening. Before he left Quaxo gave him instructions to look into the police records concerning Macavity, and any infamous unsolved crimes that had happened since the said Tom's banishment. The detective promised to do so, but didn't have much confidence in what he would find.

Both Tugger and Quaxo were exhausted but neither could summon the willpower to go to their rooms, so instead they flopped down on the couch and sat there, brooding.

"Quaxo"

"Mmh?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"For my brother, for what he's done."

"Tugger, why on Earth are you sorry for what your _brother's_ done" Tugger didn't reply at once, but simply stared at the wall.

"I guess because I should have noticed" he said "I should have realised something was wrong. Ever since I was born we were together, day in day out we were hardly ever apart. I was probably the one who knew him best, I should have noticed something. Then none of this would be happening."

Quaxo shook his head '_how completely wrong he is_' he thought. The magician was no expert on reassurance, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try, for Tugger's sake.

Slowly, almost hesitantly the tux pushed his own insecurities aside and put an arm around his companion's shoulders. He was rewarded for his efforts when he felt his friend's muscles relax a little. _'Maybe giving comfort isn't so hard after all'_

"Tugger you are in no way responsible for your brother. And even if you had fifty psychopaths in the family neither I, nor anyone else will hold that against you." After a few seconds of silence Quaxo felt rather than saw Tugger smile slightly.

"Come on we're both knackered" said Quaxo "let's go to bed" they both rose and started heading upstairs, Quaxo leading the way. Halfway up the stairs to his room Tugger paused.

"Quaxo?"

"hmm?" Quaxo paused at the doorway into his room and looked at Tugger

"Thank you."

"Anytime Tug" replied Quaxo and for once his words were genuine.

**isn't promiscuous a terriffic word? I got it from one of HGP's stories. If nothing else FF really allows you to expand your vocabulary.**


	5. Pancakes, and a party

**Congradulations to NyokaDelFanfiction for correctly guessing what Quaxo's extremely bad joke was in the last chapter. I'm pleased you're liking the story and can sympathise with Quaxo's lamp collecting, they're going to become very important later.**

**this chapter is a little more light hearted then the others so far, I figured they needed a break before things start heating up. Slash also starts in this chapter, but its verrrrrrry mild.**

As Quaxo shuffled downstairs the next morning his nose caught the distinctive whiff of cooking. Entering the kitchen it was all he could do to prevent his jaw from hitting the floor.

The Rum Tum Tugger was making pancakes, and they smelt gooood! Eyeing a plate that was stacked high with freshly cooked pancakes Quaxo felt his salvia glands go on overdrive. There were too many pancakes there for just Tugger surely? Maybe he'd share a few with him?

"Hey Quaxo!" called out Tugger from the stove "you never knew I could cook did you?"

"Umm, no" Quaxo didn't know what to stare at first, Tugger with the frying pan, or the stove that he himself had set fire to so many times, the obvious mess all over the kitchen, or the very tempting plate set on the table. Tugger smirked at his confusion.

"Help yourself Tux, I made these for you" Quaxo looked at his flatmate, astounded.

"For me?"

"Of course!"

"Th...thanks Tug" As he sat down to his breakfast he couldn't help grinning as a warm floaty feeling rose in his chest. Hmm, he wasn't usually this joyful over a breakfast made for him; the maple syrup fumes must be making him high.

Just as he was about to take an enormous mouthful of his breakfast Tugger grabbed his fork. "First of all before you dig in" he grinned evilly "you've got to clean up my mess." Quaxo eyed the pile of dishes lined up by the sink, the broken eggshells by the stove, the flour that he was sure Tugger had purposely spilt on the floor.

"No way Tug" Tugger raised his eyebrows

"If you don't clean up, you get no breakfast"

"You made the breakfast, it's your mess"

"True, but I made the breakfast for you" Quaxo glowed at Tugger for a few seconds before picking up a dishcloth so he could wipe the table down. Tugger was going to pay... after he'd finished eating his breakfast.

* * *

After he'd eaten while washing his knife and fork in the sink, he heard his phone beep from the couch. Drying his hands on a tea towel he walked up and answered "Magical Mr Mistoffelees, how can I help you?"

"Hello Quaxo, how are you going?" said a female voice.

"Hello Demeter, I'm doing fine, how can I help you?"

"My daughter Sillabub is having a birthday today, would you be able to come round and do a magic show for him and the guests? Munkustrap's taking the day off to be at the party and he offered to help you with any preparations."

"That's sounds great Demeter I'll be right over." Just then he caught sight of Tugger, still looking extremely smug over making Quaxo do the washing up, "Hey Deme tell Munk not to worry about helping me, I'll bring along an assistant."

"Why?" whined Tugger as they walked to Munkustrap's house "why do I have to be you're assistant for a magic show for kittens!" Quaxo smirked at his own brilliance.

"You said you wanted to be part of my Magical Mr Mistoffelees outings, well this is one of them."

"I meant the investigation stuff, not blowing up balloons for hyperactive little hair balls." The maned Tom pouted. Quaxo shook his head and tutted.

"The Rum Tum Tugger the adrenaline junkie extraordinaire, what's your dad going to say when he sees you next?"

Their bickering was cut short by their arrival at Munk's house. Walking round the back to where the part was being held, they were greeted by a forest of colourful balloons, sparkly streamers and an enormous picnic blanket loaded with birthday goodies. Quaxo caught sight of Demeter, Munkustrap, and their elder daughter Jemima putting finishing touches to the setup. Tugger, forgetting his previous complaints about kittens went off to play with a few that had turned up early for the party. Quaxo found that he was, for the present moment, alone.

He found his thoughts drifting back to last night, the burglary that had been beautifully carried out. Did it connect to the robbery at the London theatre? From all outward appearances no, but still, Quaxo wondered…

"Hello Mistoffelees" came a voice. Turning round Quaxo saw Tumblebrutus, the young police officer, standing there grinning and looking much more relaxed than when Quaxo had last seen him.

"Hi Tumble, did Munk invite you to the party as well?

"Not exactly, my little brother Pouncival got invited" said Tumble nodding towards a kitten that looked like a miniature version of himself, and was currently chasing Sillabub, Munkustrap's daughter. Quaxo grinned, Pouncival had obviously been given a bath and was now trying to get as dirty as possible.

"Munk got me to bring up all the Macavity related stuff he could find from the police station" continued Tumblebrutus; he gestured to a cardboard box that was standing beside him "I hope it gets you somewhere."

Quaxo was about to say thank you when they both heard a shriek from across the yard. It was Tugger, with several kittens astride his back, being a horsie. Still more kittens were hanging off his mane and another one (probably Pouncival) was pulling at his tail. Tugger fell down helpless as more kitten swarmed towards him.

"Quaxo, Mouse trap, some help please?" he called weakly. Quaxo laughed and conjured some sparkly fireflies for the kittens to chase after. He walked over to his friend who was sitting up and trying to get bits of grass out of his fur.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were about to be slaughtered out there"

"Yeah the kittens are fun; it's just that I couldn't breathe. When's she show?" he asked, turning round to face Quaxo.

"After the lolly hunt, that'll be happening any minute" as he said this Munkustrap gathered the kits round to tell them about the just mentioned lolly hunt. Before he'd finished stating the rules the kits had bolted to search for the colourful candy wrappers that lay waiting to be found.

"Do you remember being like them" murmured Tugger as they watched Demeter convince a kit that climbing the tree was not a good idea "when your life revolved round nothing but the present?"

"Mmm" said Quaxo, eyes drifting over to where Sillabub, the birthday girl was searching in vain for lollies "yes."

Sillabub still hadn't found anything and she was beginning to give up, he could see her lower lip starting to tremble with disappointment.

"Hey there sweetie" he said making his way over to her "what's the matter?" Sillabub looked at him. Her eyes looked just like Munkustrap's, without the years of age and worry added to them.

"I... I can't find anything." She said beginning to cry. This made Quaxo anxious, what was he to do?

"Well" he began hesitantly "I found a few, you can have mine if you want" putting a paw behind his back he quickly conjured a few colourful sweeties and offered them to her. She opened her eyes wide.

"Are... are you sure? She asked Quaxo, who smiled.

"I'm sure" he replied and tipped the lot into her lap" Sillabub looked at him in delight, and then threw her arms around him in a tight hug. To her Quaxo was the most generous being in the world because he'd given her his sweets, and that was all there was to it.

"Thank you!" Sillabub pulled away and ran off to her parents, leaving Quaxo sitting on the grass with his face doing an excellent fish impersonation.

"They're cute like that aren't they" said a voice behind him. Quaxo turned around to see the Rum Tum Tugger towering over him

"Um yes, I suppose, they are" amused by the magicians statement of bewilderment Tugger started laughting. A sound which made Quaxo's head feel light and airy, no, that must be the sunlight or, something. Someone laughing didn't make you light headed… did it? Shaking his head a few times Quaxo stood up "do you want to start the magic show now Tug?"

"Oh yeah sure, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Just act like you're my ditzy and dumb but still drop dead gorgeous assistant" grinned Quaxo "and follow my lead." A smirk crept across Tugger's face. He cocked his hip to the side and placed a paw on it; with his over paw he fluffed up his mane and gave a few practice eyelash flutters.

"Drop dead gorgeous, I think I can do that" he said

'_You don't need to try hard' _said a voice in Quaxo's head before he mentally slapped himself.

* * *

"I give you, the Magical, the Marvellous, Mr Mistoffelees!" called out Tugger to the kittens in his best showman's voice. With these words Mistoffelees jumped off the box he was standing and disappeared in a flash of sparkles. The kittens cheered and clapped, Tugger took bow after extravagant bow and the adults congratulated Quaxo as he came out from behind the tree.

Even he had to admit it, he and Tugger had put on a splendid show. Tugger had strutted round swinging his hips like a super model and boasted about the tux's magical feats while assisting him in his tricks. And Quaxo, well, he let his magic do the talking.

There was just one thing he needed to do, find a present for Sillabub. Demeter had said that he didn't have to, the show was present enough, but he wanted to anyway. Calling his magic once more he walked over to where the kits were still gathered. Tugger looked at him questionably; he thought that the show was over. Quaxo put his paw to his mouth and whispered.

"I'm going to give Sillabub a present, would you please announce it" Tugger caught on and nodded, showing that he understood.

"Would the birthday girl please stand up" he called out. Sillabub stood up from the crowd of kittens, giggling slightly as Tugger flashed a 100 watt smile in her direction. "Before we go Mistoffelees and I would like to say happy birthday and offer you a gift." He turned to the tux who rubbed his paws together (mostly for show) and produced a simple pale pink collar which had small studs running along it. He handed it to Sillabub and watched as she put it on, noting with satisfaction that it was a perfect fit.

"What do you say darling?" prompted Munkustrap

"Thank you" said Sillabub, bouncing on the spot with happiness. Both Tugger and Quaxo bowed once again. And so the performence concluded.

Now that the show was over the kittens charged towards the picnic blanket where party food had been set out for them.

It was time for Tugger and Quaxo to leave, Demeter and Munkustrap walked over to say goodbye. Quaxo eyed Demeter carefully. He had excellent observational skills and he couldn't help noticing something that Demeter probably hadn't noticed herself, but he couldn't quite put a name to it. Her eyes were brighter than usual, she was moving carefully and her paws were placed discreatly in front of her body _'what was it?'_

"Thanks a lot Quaxo, Tugger. The show was great, I think Sillabub won't talk about anything else for the next week" grinned Munk.

"Thank you Mouse trap we enjoyed performing, and thanks for the cake!" said Tugger, he had demolished the leftovers once the kits couldn't eat anymore.

"You toms are welcome over anytime" said Demeter smiling. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"Thanks, both of you but we'd better be going" said Quaxo walking forward till he was close enough to the couple to put out feelers with his magic. Suddenly it hit him with such force he that he started back "Oh!"

"What?" said the other three. Quaxo shook his head.

"Never mind" he said holding back a smile. "See you guys later... and congratulations!"

"See you later Quaxo?" Munk and his mate were now looking very perplexed. Quaxo chuckled as he and Tugger left. True his magic wasn't particularly good with living minds.

But even he could detect the presence of a new life.

**For those who didn't figure it out Deme is preggers! it's still really early because she hasn't realised it, but its still there.**


	6. In search of the hidden paw

**New chapter to celebrate a new school year! Electives are the BESTEST invention everrr!**

**This chapter contains much needed information in Macaity, done like a police profile to make it more interesting**

That afternoon Tugger had a date with Bombalurina.

"I'll be back this evening Tux" he called from the front door. Quaxo waved goodbye and watched as Tugger got into his car and drove off like a maniac on a sugar high. _' Unusually disrtacting flatmate gone, flat deserted, check.'_

Walking up to his room he made sure that Oswald was asleep in his tank and had plenty of food _'turtle safe, check.'_

Finally he made sure that the kettle was working and he had plenty of coffee powder. _'Caffeine on standby, check'_

He was ready to go searching for Macavity.

The box that Tumblebrutus had given him was waiting in the living room. Opening it the first thing that Quaxo saw was the piece of paper that had the letter M written on it. Quaxo took it and placed it on the couch, which was going to be his 'important stuff' pile. The next thing he pulled out of the box was a typical police file, on the front of it were the words 'MACAVITY: TO BE READ BY AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY. Quaxo wasn't an authorised personnel, but he didn't care.

**NAME: Macavity**

**GENDER: Male**

**TRIBE: Formally a member of the Jellicles**

**APPEARENCE: Tall, powerful build. Bright ginger fur, white fur on chest. Has a long unkempt mane.**

**CRIMES: Is believed to be in charge of the biggest criminal empire in Europe. With agents working on all corners of the globe and an IQ somewhere in the 190's Macavity is widely regarded as the 'Napoleon of Crime'. Alleged crimes include robbery, fraud, kidnapping, assaults and murders, targeted specifically at Jellicles (although Peke kidnapping is also suspected).**

**WARNING: Macavity is widely known to possess magic, specialising in hypnotises and psychological torture. He is known to be extremely violent and suffers from frequent bursts of rage. Police should consider him fully dangerous and approach with extreme caution.**

**BACKGROUND: Macavity is the firstborn son of Deuteronomy and Grizabella. At birth he was quickly identified as having magical powers and began training with some of the very best magicians at an early age. **

**Macavity was always considered a bit of a loner, the only member of his family that he was close to was his younger brother Rum Tum Tugger. At school he showed great delight in picking on school mates that he considered 'weak' or 'deserved it' however this was not taken seriously by teachers and pushed aside as 'playground fun'.**

**In his final years at school Macavity's 'playground fun' began to take a more serious turn. Reports started coming in that he was using his magic to influence other Jellicles to perform 'favours' for him. These favours although varied were all geared towards satisfying his growing, economic, social, material and sexual cravings. **

**MURDER AND EXILE: Eventually the rumours became too loud to ignore and Macavity's magic tutor had a word with Deuteronomy and Grizabella. Their attempt to talk with their son was futile and generally regarded as when Macavity 'lost it'. That night Macavity went to his tutor apartment and murdered him before going into hiding. The victim was reported to have many burns and scratches on his entire body. Soon after he was found and sent into exile for his crime, his response was "go to hell, I'll be waiting for you."**

**PRESENT DAY: Macavity's current whereabouts are unknown. All police attempts to track him have been unsuccessful. This is largely due to the fact that all investigators who set their sights on Macavity were either killed or committed suicide soon after. There is some speculation as to whether the latter killed themselves because they wished to end their life, or were forced to by 'another'. Other police were rendered silent by their friends and family members being assaulted mysteriously in the streets. So far the Napoleon of Crime has lived up to his name. **

Quaxo closed the file and began looking for the rest of the box's contents. There was a file the contained a few very rare photo graphs of Macavity. The most recent one was a picture of him and Tugger sitting up a tree ten years ago. Quaxo bit his lip in amusement when he saw that although the younger Tugger's mane was fully grown his body was still yet to catch up, giving him a mushroom-like appearance. Macavity was sitting on a branch a little higher up and was staring directly at the camera. Quaxo could see that his eyes were completely black, a deep dark coal black that made him look faintly reptilian. He was smiling, but his smile contained no warmth.

Next he found a case that was bulging with Jellicles that were believed to be his agents. Browsing through faces that he faintly recognised from the media, he caught sight of names like Mungojerrie and Griddlebone.

Beneath the agents files there was a stack of missing person's papers. Pulling them out the first file he saw had a picture of a snow white kitten, Quaxo felt his throat tighten.

She was wearing a pale pink collar; just like the one he had given Sillabub.

This kitten (the paper said her name was Victoria) stared up sadly at the photographer. When Macavity took kits her age, it was usually to sell them off to illegal London brothels; there they would live a half life, serving the seedy and degraded members of society. Quaxo wondered if this kit with sad eyes knew what was in store for her. '_I'll find you Victoria'_ he promised. _'I'll find you, and the sick bastard who took you.'_

After reading and rereading the contents of the box Quaxo poured himself a mug of coffee and did some serious thinking.

Macavity was obviously dangerous to meddle with. Any idiot could see that, and there were dozens of missing Jellicles to prove it. However of all the Toms and Queens who had tried and failed to take down Macavity, he was the first to be magical. When the other Jellicles had faced Macavity they had been facing an unknown force that had quickly overpowered and crushed them. If he was to stand up face the Hidden paw, he'd be fighting on his own turf.

However Quaxo wasn't stupid, he knew he'd need help tracking him down. Someone who had an influential name here in the city, but who Macavity wouldn't see as a risk. Somebody like...like...

It came to Quaxo with a ping. Like Bustopher Jones, the cat about town!

**Review... please? how else can I know if you're enjoying the story?**


	7. Dealing with one's relations

**I always thought Bustopher Jones never got enough credit, so I'm proud to introduce him into my story! I don't own any of his twenty five pounds, or his spoon for that matter.**

* * *

That same afternoon.

Bustopher Jones didn't bat an eyelid when he saw his nephew appear smack bang in the middle of his dining room table; he was far too used to it. However his eyes did narrow when he saw the state Quaxo was in. The tell tale signs like heavy bags under his eyes and and overpowering smell of coffee told him that he was on the hunt for, something.

"Good afternoon Quaxo" he greeted the magician cordially "I trust your flatmate hasn't left you already?"

"No uncle, Tugger's still with me" replied Quaxo. Bustopher raised his eyebrows

"Indeed, so why are you here then? Pray tell" Quaxo took a seat and shifted the chair so he was looking directly at his uncle.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Macavity"

"Macavity?" his uncle gulped, he certinly hadn't been expecting that. "Wh-why do you want to know?"

"I'm going to take him down. But I need help Bustopher, I need your help"

"Why my help?"

"Because you're the cat about town uncle. You probably know the comings and goings of London better than anyone else. And because you know about Macavity Bustopher, hell you were reading about him in the papers before I was born! The cats who you talk to at your clubs are all connected with Deuteronomy's family in some way."

"Quaxo, I'm really not sure that this is a good idea, I think you should reconsider"

"I am NOT changing my mind Bustopher! This cat has been picking off Jellicles one by one. Just this morning I was reading about how he kidnapped a Queen-kit to sell her for prostitution! Next time it might be Tugger, or Deuteronomy himself. I'm going to get this cat Bustopher, but I need help, help me Bustopher!" He hadn't meant to speak to his uncle so forcefully, but his head and eyes were hurting from hours of reading dusty police files. Plus coffee always made him cranky.

Bustopher looked at his nephew standing there, looking furiously at him. He looked so determined, so much like his mother (Bustopher's much loved and much missed sister). she had never content with letting the wrongs of the world be, but would plung right into the thick of it without a second thought.

He tried to refuse her son's request, he tried to say that the idea was too foolish, too dangerous, but the words got lost onto the way to his mouth.

"What do you need to know" he sighed.

* * *

That evening

Quaxo returned home that evening to find Tugger and Bombalurina making out on the couch. As he tried to sneak past Tugger caught sight of the tux and gave a yelp. Pushing Bombalurina off him he stood up hurriedly.

"Sorry, a-am I interrupting something?" muttered Quaxo averting his eyes.

"N-no not at all" stuttered Tugger embarrassed "Where were you?" he asked changing the subject.

"About town" answered Quaxo "I found some good leads for Macavity" Tugger was immediately interested.

"That's great! What were they?"

"Well there was-"

"AREN'T you going to introduce me Tugsie?" said Bombalurina, getting up off the floor "to your flatmate" Tugger coughed.

"Yes of course, Quaxo this is my… friend, Bombalurina. Bombalurina this is my flatmate Quaxo, he's a magician." Bombalurina raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh really" she answered coolly "prove it." Quaxo smiled weakly, it could've been worse. He waved a paw in direction of the radio and it switched on. Just about the worst song imaginable for the setting was playing.

'_Hey hey, you you I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way I think you need a new one._

_Hey hey, you you I could be your-_

Quaxo hurriedly switched off the radio before Bombalurina's glare reduced him to cinders. Tugger cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I suppose I'd better be taking you home now, before it gets dark I mean" he said. Bombalurina allowed him to escort her to the door way. At the last moment she turned around and kissed Tugger forcefully on the lips, just to show the tux who he belonged to.

"Why do you have all these lamps?" she suddenly shot at Quaxo who started slightly.

"They bring good luck" he answered.

"Oh" said Bombalurina. Looking around she spotted a particularly large and ornate lamp standing by the doorway and her eyes narrowed. Walking out she gave it a quick but deliberate swipe with her tail. Before anyone could react it landed on the floor and broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

Quaxo made some sort of strangled sound that was somewhere between a groan and a sigh and rushed over to pick up pieces. Tugger, after giving a glance in the direction of Bombalurina's disappearing figure, quickly knelt to do the same. They banged heads on the way down which caused both of them to wince in pain and rub at the spot where their foreheads had collided.

"I'm so sorry Quaxo" Tugger was the first to speak "I shouldn't have invited her over; she's very…possessive, you know?"

"Yes I know. It doesn't matter anyway" said Quaxo, almost cutting his paws on the glass he was holding. Tugger knelt down and helped him pick up the glass fragments; they both had to be careful when moving their paws in case they trod on a piece of glass. Tugger noticed that the glass pieces had a very complex design the. A dreamy swirl of blues and greens with occasional flecks of silver. It was a beautiful lamp; Tugger just wished that he'd noticed it before it got smashed.

"Was this one of your more valuable ones?" he asked, handing over the pieces he'd collected. The tux carefully kept his eyes lowered. He didn't feel much like making eye contact.

"You could say that" he replied. Turning around he hurried away to his room, he needed time to try and collect his thoughts and that wasn't going to happen if Tugger looking at him. Once in his room and the door shut he looked around for a place to keep the fragments. The safe immediately caught his eye. Kneeling down he opened it and reverently placed the lamp remains inside, right next to his jars that contained some very valuable spells.

Having accomplished this he went over to Oswald who was staring at him with a concerned expression. Patting his turtle's head he firmly ignored the hollow feeling in his stomach and tried to get some serious thinking done.

**R & R if you feel so disposed.**


	8. Haunting the pubs

**looong overdue update, school work finally caught up with me.**

**Nothing much happens in this chapter, its really just a filler in between events.**

* * *

Quaxo purred quietly as he felt strong arms from behind, pulling him into a gentle embrace. His purr deepened when he recognized the soft feel of Tugger's mane and felt warm lips travel along the sensitive fur behind his ear. As happy as this made him feel he couldn't help wondering how he got here, was he nipped? Was Tugger nipped? His thoughts became a little muddled as Tugger left his ears for time being and began kissing his neck. No, this wasn't nip, this was… better.

He was just sinking into a state of bliss when something sharp and icy ripped him painfully forward and flung him into space. He stumbled onto the floor feeling cold now that Tugger's arms were no longer holding him.

"What do you think you're doing!" a voice boomed in his ear, Quaxo's legs wheeled back and he almost fell over.

"With Tugger? Nothing I, I"

"You liar, you pathetic liar" Quaxo covered his ears, trying to muffle the voice but to no avail.

"There's nothing! I swear, there's nothing going on!" This was more or less true, but the voice was not finished.

"you want him don't you? You want him _bad. _You're so desperate that you'd conjure up some disgusting love potion to make him fall for you."

"I'd never use magic to get him. Please you have to believe me!" An icy blast hit Quaxo making his teeth chatter. Far off he could make out the small white figure reaching out towards him.

"Mistoffelees!" a tiny voice called out to him "over here!" Quaxo squinted at the figure in the distance; he could just make out a pale pink collar round her throat.

"Victoria? Is that you?" he called out and began crawling forwards. But with every step his legs became heavier and more lead-like. Soon he was reduced to crawling towards the figure that was rapidly disappearing into darkness. "Victoria?"

"Mistoffelees Help me please!" her voice was so much more distant now but he could still detect traces of pain and desperation, or was that in his own voice? Everything was becoming more blurred and fuzzy and swirling round in circles.

"Where are you? I can't see."

"Then open your eyes" Quaxo did so, and found himself in his bed, which felt reassuringly solid and real. _Only a dream, no… only a nightmare._ He lay there for a few moments trying to remember they detail of his dream, but they were already slipping away from his memory. Shaking his head he lifted himself off the bed and made his way over to Oswald's tank to feed him.

"You know Oswald, I once read this really great book*" Oswald blinked curiously at him "I can't remember for the life of me what it was called; but it had some excellent advice on love." Oswald didn't ask him what it was but he decided to tell him anyway

"it recommends that you avoid it".

* * *

-That same day-

_The Tipsy Dog_ was one of thousands of London pubs and totally unremarkable. It had decent food, loud music; sleazy waitresses, carpets stained with cigarette butts, and served pints by the dozen. But what made Quaxo so interested in it was the fact that it was the first place his uncle had mentioned which had suspicious connections. That evening Quaxo went to check the place out. Walking in he navigated around the couples that were sitting at the tables and found a place at the back of the room where he was partially hidden. Ignoring the couple next to him who were playing footsie under the table he gaxed round at the customers till he spotted a group of Toms gathered near the jukebox.

In the time it took him to order a beer he had already figured out why all previous police investigations here had failed. In the first place the talk and the music were so loud that even if you had listening devices it be impossible to overhear a conversation. The second reason was that Macavity's agents didn't 'talk' so to speak. Instead they did business by writing in notebooks. After half an hour of observation Quaxo could see what the basic pattern was.

A customer would sit down in front of the two burly toms who worked for Macavity, and he'd write something in the notebook they pushed forward. After reading it the agents would converse in a separate notebook. This part could go on for quite some time. Quaxo guessed that they were negotiating prices.

Finally when a decision was made they'd write to the customer who would nod and leave. Quaxo noticed that the customer's never complained about the price or asked for it to be lowered, _'would any one dare to?'_ he wondered. The whole system was simple yet extraordinarily effective. Just the sort of thing that the Napoleon of crime would come up with, Quaxo couldn't help but be impressed.

Except for one thing, the notebooks. They contained an El Dorado of information. If he could only get his paws on them.

Quaxo was extremely glad that he wasn't a policeman. Officers like Munkustrap would have had to request permission to perform a raid in order to steal the notebooks. There would be meetings and drills and endless requests for backup, not to mention all the paperwork.

As it was Quaxo was free to do a grab and run without informing anybody.

But how was he to do it? Quaxo pondered this for some time, his beer lay forgotten on the table.

**The really great book is the _Hitchhikers guide to the galexy_ the movie. I have no idea whether the book actually says that or not**


	9. Damn you Macavity

**HELLO EVERRRYBODYYYYYYYY! Today's my birthday and I've had an excellent day. Went to see kings speech, opened a parcel from my family that came in the mail and have eaten more chocolate than any sane person has a right to consume (good thing I'm not sane haha). I've been saving this chapter for a few days so I could post it for you guys on my Bday as a sort of present to you all, hope you like it! **

*several days later*

_Cold… bitter burning cold was screaming through him. Why was it so cold?_

"_Hello Mistoffelees, I don't believe we've met."_

"_Who are you?" a quiet chuckle was heard, a pair of inky black eyes glittered._

"_No need for questions Mistoffelees, I've come to tell you something"_

"_What?" the shadow leaned forward to whisper in the magician's ear._

"_stay away from my brother if you value your health. Stay away from me if you value your life." _

Quaxo was rudely awakened by someone prodding his arm.

"Go away Tugger" he muttered pushing the hand away. Tugger ignored him and began shaking his shoulder to get his attention. "Tugger what part of go away don't you understand?"

"What time did you come back last night" Tugger asked. Quaxo ignored the Coon's question.

"What time is it?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"It's Eight o'clock" Quaxo bolted up right in shock.

"It's eight already? I was meant to meet Munk at seven!" he sprang up, wondering how he could have slept in so late, he was dead meat for sure. But before he could run off Tugger grabbed him firmly round the waist and pulled him back into the couch.

"Tugger what!" Quaxo almost squeaked and tried to squirm out of the Coon's grasp, but Tugger could be stubborn when he wanted to. "I could just disappear you know"

"If you do that I'll send Bustopher an application form for _Britain's Biggest Looser_." Quaxo immediately stopped wriggling. "Now tell me what time you came home last night."

"Three am?"

"You came back at three in the morning! Aren't you exhausted?"

"I'm a little tired..." Quaxo admitted "But there are places I need to check up for Macavity's agents, and I was going to talk with Munk about it today, and I wanted to see how Gus is doing, and I still need to figure out how to grab the…" His babble was interrupted by the distant sound of his phone ringing. Quaxo sprang up to answer it but Tugger had already beaten him to it. Pulling Quaxo's phone out of the fridge he flipped it open and answered jauntily.

"Hello it's Tugger the one and only! Oh hi Mouse trap. Sorry no Quaxo's out byeee!" flipping the phone shut Tugger ended the call. Turning around he saw Quaxo glaring furiously at him. Looking at the dark purple circles of exhaustion under the tux's eyes Tugger's gaze softened.

"Tugger what are you…?"

"Quaxo I know you really want to nail Macavity, but you're not going to help anybody by wearing yourself to a rag." Tugger placed a paw on on his friend's shoulder and steered Quaxo back to the couch. "At least sleep here for another couple of hours." Before Quaxo could protest the Coon had bustled away to fetch a blanket and a glass of water in case the tux woke up later and was thirsty.

Quaxo felt utterly at loss at what to feel. Should he be flattered at his flat mate's concern, or snap at Tugger for being a nuisance? Was there any way he could do both? In the end he compromised and merely scowled at Tugger when he approached to hand him a blanket.

"You'll thank me in the long run tux" Tugger smirked down at him. Quaxo pointedly ignored Tugger's comment, but he did pull the blanket closer round his shoulders and then made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Hang on, isn't this blanket one of yours?" he asked, recognizing the pattern.

"Yeah well, your blankets are a rather worn out. I thought this one would be much nicer." Quaxo sighed and closed his eyes, sleep was already beginning to overcome him.

"You know Tug I'd love to throw something at you right now... but I like you too much... And I am exhausted" he mumbled drowsily. Tugger smiled and replied, with more fondness than annoyance.

"Quaxo I frankly I don't know how you'd live without me"

Quaxo touched the soft fabric to his nose and privately agreed with him.

* * *

That afternoon once Quaxo had woken up he and Tugger had driven down to the markets to buy food for the next few days. It'd only taken them 3.25 minutes to complete the ten minute journey. Now on the way back to the flat Tugger was smirking in his seat, pleased about having broken just about every speed limit in existence. Not trusting their luck to hold for the rest of the journey, Quaxo had insisted on driving them back.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow tux?" Asked Tugger from his reclined position in the passenger's seat.

"I'm going to try nabbing Macavity's note books from _The Tipsy Dog, _and could you please not ask question's while I'm driving". Quaxo was doing his best to keep his mind on the road and not on the way Tugger's body was splayed-out on the other side of the car. But it was difficult, and the coon himself was not helping matters. He kept asking questions and was being down right distracting by simply looking… breathing… BEING Tugger.

"Can't you just do a little hocus pocus and teleport the notebooks to the flat?" Quaxo rolled his eyes at the question. As alluring as he may be, Tugger still had no clue about magic.

"If his notebooks just disappeared, Macavity would be breathing down our necks before you could say Jack Russell. We need him to think that it was some stupid teenaged prank, that way he won't suspect anything." Tugger sighed and his tail flicked in frustration.

_'Everlasting cat he looks sexy when he's annoyed. QUAXO CONTROL YOURSELF!' _

"We still have no idea where my brother is lurking though" Tugger grumbled as they drove through the street which Munkustrap lived in. "has Mouse trap found anything on Macavity?" he asked. Quaxo shook his head.

"No, if anything he's found less than we ha…" Tugger watched bemused as the tux's already pale face turned a deathly white.

"Quaxo what is it?" asked Tugger as Quaxo turned round to stare back at Munkustrap's house. Perhaps there was something important he had forgotten to tell the tabby.

"Shit"

"What?"

"Damn you Macavity!" Tugger was gob smacked. Quaxo never swore. His mind was blown a second time when Quaxo unbuckled his seatbelt and practically threw himself out of the car. Tugger grabbed the wheel before the car spun out of control.

"Quaxo! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled but Quaxo wasn't listening. He got off the ground and sprinted back the way they'd come. Tugger could tell he was heading for Munkustrap's house. "And he calls me an adrenalin junkie" he muttered to himself as he pulled the car over.

Warning bells were ringing in Quaxo's head as he bolted up the driveway. Macavity had been here, he could feel his magic wrapped round the house in a grip of iron. It gave him a sinking feeling in his gut that grew as he came closer and closer to the front door. Slamming the door open his instincts were horribly confirmed.

Demeter was sprawled face down on the carpet, deep and bloody cuts crisscrossed her back, and a dark sticky pool of blood was gathering beneath her. Her daughters were by her side, trying desperately to wake her. They were still wearing their school bags, having only arrived a minute or so before.

"Mum, mum it's Jemima. Wake up wake up!" called the elder daughter in a broken voice. She was doing her best to roll her mother over without causing her any more pain.

"Mummy, wake up! Please don't be dead. I love you mummy. Please don't die!" Sillabub was crying in fear. She gently nuzzled her mother's face, hoping for a response. Quaxo heard Demeter give a weak groan. She was alive!

Kneeling down he helped Jemima to roll her over. His stomach lurched at what he saw.

Someone had run their claws across her abdomen. The cuts were fairly shallow but very long and he could see blood still seeping out from the wounds, where dark flesh glistened and gaped, beneath the deep red Quaxo could see Demeter's chest heaving, trying to take in as much air as possible without causing any extra pain.

"Quaxo, what… WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Came Tugger's voice from the doorway. He had followed Quaxo to the house and was now standing there looking horrified at the scene in front of him. Quaxo had never been so grateful to see anyone in his life.

"Tug, meet me at the hospital with Munk and the girls" he ordered the Coon "I'm going to take Demeter there now."

"But Quaxo…"

"Just do it Tug!" Tugger nodded mutely and took the girl's hands, gently pulling them away from their mother to give the tux room. Quaxo placed his hands on Demeter's shoulders, concentraining hard. He never had a problem teleporting himself but doing the same to other Jellicles was much more difficult and took a little time.

'_To the hospital, take her to the hospital NOW!' _he thought, sighing in relief as he felt his magic do its thing. soon enough Demeter's body had vanished. With one last desperate glance at Tugger, Quaxo let his body follow suit.

At his disappearance Sillabub burst into a fresh round of sobs. Tugger held her close and tried unsuccessfully to comfort her. Not minding the fact that her tears were saturating his well-groomed mane Tugger let her cry into his chest while Jemima buried her face in his shoulder and joined in with her sister's grief.

"Shh sweetie" he murmured, patting Sillabub's back with a free paw. "it's going to be alright, your mummy's at the hospital." Sillabub sniffed again and reached out for her sister. Jemima quickly gathered the kitten up and hugged her tightly.

"I want my mummy" whimpered Sillabub. Jemima buried her face in her sister's head fur.

'_So do I'_ she thought, her tears mingling with Sillabub's.

* * *

**Whew! That chapter was so conflicting to write! I loved Quaxo getting all flustered around Tugger, and making Tugger all fussy and queenish. But the dream bit with Macavity was hard. And as for Jemima and Sillabub crying over their mum... I was blubering away as I wrote that part. I'd hate it if either of my parents got assulted, especially when I'm at boarding school where it'll be difficult to visit them. Okay enough talking about my life, It's Quaxo that you want to hear about!**


	10. Revenge is sweet

**Looong over due chapter. But I should have the next one up within a few days.**

**Warning, this chapter is the product of hard work, reading James Patterson thrillers, and about three times the reccomended amount of red cordial. **

* * *

Appearing in front of the London hospital's accidents and emergency ward Quaxo wasted no time in picking up Demeter and staggering towards the entrance. Sure he was a fairly strong tom but Demeter wasn't in any state to help him and weighed nearly as much as he did. To his immense relief there was a nurse just inside the building. Her eyes widened when she saw the tux stumble in with the broken queen in his arms.

"M… Macavity got her, please help." He managed to stammer out.

With the marvelous efficiency that hospitals have the nurse had summoned a medical team and they had Demeter on a wheelie bed and being taken to the operating theatre in a matter of seconds. They were fast but Quaxo managed to keep up until he was blocked from entering through a door by a nurse.

"But I need to see that she's alright, she's my friend!" he protested. The Queen shook her head sadly, her nametag said that her name was 'Jennyanydots'.

"I'm sorry dearie, only hospital staff past this point, we'll notify you as soon as anything happens."

"But… but" Quaxo tried to formulate a sentence, but nothing happened. Jennyanydots patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"If you go back down the corridor and turn right you'll find a shower room." She said kindly, Quaxo then realized that nearly all his chest fur was stained red with blood… Demeter's blood. He looked at Jennyanydots for a final word.

"Just so you know, she's with kitten, I don't know how long for though." He told her. Jennyanydots nodded and headed over to the operating theatre to tell the surgeon there this new bit of news. Quaxo turned around and started looking for the showers. He badly needed to get rid of the sight and smell of blood on his fur.

The memory of it however, would be much more difficult to erase.

* * *

When Tugger, Munkustrap, Jemima and Sillabub walked into the emergency waiting room at the hospital the first thing Munkustrap did was corner down the receptionist, her nametag said her name was Cassandra.

"Where's Demeter? Is she alright?" he asked, his paws gripping the table. Cassandra checked his notes.

"The doctors are still operating on her, I haven't heard about her condition since she came in." He said. Munkustrap wanted to yell at the receptionist for no reason except that he was as worried as hell about his dearly beloved mate, but told himself to keep his cool. Instead he walked over to his daughters leaving Tugger alone with Cassandra, for once Tugger was in no mood for flirting.

"Have you seen a black and white tom anywhere? He came here with Demeter and..."

"It's alright Tug, I'm over here." Came the sound of the said tom's voice. Tugger wheeled around to see the tux standing there, busy drying his head fur with a towel.

"Is she?"

"She'll live" Tugger breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been mentally guilt bashing himself for the past half hour, after all Macavity was his brother.

"Thank the everlasting cat."

* * *

After receiving countless of polite hints from the receptionist, The Jellicles finally left the hospital four hours later. Since Munk's house was swarming with crime scene techies and police officers, they all went to Tugger and Quaxo's flat for the night. It was nearly one in the morning before Quaxo began to drift off to sleep, the memory of Demeter's blood on his fur still alarmingly present.

"_Well Mistoffelees, what did you think of my little warning" _Quaxo could just make out a pair of coal black eyes.

"_You scoundrel! Demeter's done nothing to you; don't you realize what you've done to her? To her family? To her kitten?" His outburst was met with a cool chuckle. Outraged Quaxo lunged at sorry excuse for a Jellicle, claws unsheathed. His paws passed through air and next moment he was on the floor._

"_I know exactly what I've done; her family will be traumatized certainly. But I wouldn't really worry about the kitten Mistoffelees, it's already dead."_

Quaxo woke up with a shudder, his heart beating wildly. He panicked for a few moments before collapsing again on the couch. Demeter's kitten had died. It had died before Demeter had even known about it. It could have definitely been worse. It probably didn't have fur or toes or anything yet. It probably didn't even know it was alive. But it would have one day...

Standing up he walked slowly over to the kitchen, only half surprised to find Tugger already there, his paws busy twisting a tea towel.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked, Quaxo shook his head.

"Nope"

"Want some milk? Or hot chocolate?"

"No thanks"

"Me neither" Tugger as he continued to unconsciously twist the tea towel round his paws. Quaxo began pacing round and round the kitchen unsure of what else to do, for once he didn't like thinking things through. He was far too furious with Macavity to be reasonable.

"Hey Tug, can we go for a drive?" The Maine coon raised an eyebrow. "I… just need to get out flat for a bit" Tugger nodded with understanding

"Alright"

An hour later neither cat's mood had improved despite the drive, and the six pack of beers that Tugger had brought.* Tugger was finishing the last can while Quaxo toyed with the air conditioning.

"Why did he have to choose Demeter?" groused Tugger. Why wasn't he man enough to face us directly? But no he had to go and assault Mouse trap's mate!"

"No offence Tug, but your brother is a malevolent psychopathic jerk who deserves to be thrown into the Thames, with weights on."

"Couldn't have phrased it better myself Quaxo" Tugger said dryly.

"I Just WISH there was something that we could do now, not tomorrow, not next week, NOW"

"Something that will make Macavity so mad he'll have steam coming out of his ears and will burn down his own hideout." Grinned Tugger catching on with the Tux's idea.

A few seconds later when Tugger turned round the next corner they spotted _The Tipsy Dog._ There seemed to be some sort of party inside, with flashing lights and fog machines going on overdrive.

Perhaps it was just coincidence that at that moment when Tugger and Quaxo look at each other, they just HAPPENED to have exactly the same crazy, senseless alcohol fuelled idea. An idea which would either work brilliantly, or score a fail that would rival the invention of powdered milk.

But then again, Quaxo didn't believe in coincidence. He was however a devoted follower to the phrase carpe diem*.

* * *

A few minutes later the flat mates were out of the car and walking to the pub. Quaxo took slight detour that brought him onto the road.

"Quaxo what…?"

"Jewllery shop" he answered "gotta avoid them"

"Remind me to never buy a necklace" smirked Tugger.

When they arrived at the pub Tugger went inside. Quaxo looked round quickly before disappearing onto the roof. Settling himself next to the electric wire he waited for Tugger's 'signal'.

Tugger grinned as he felt the music pumping through his body. Dozens of cats were bopping away on the dance floor their movements robotic under the strobe light. And yes the note books were lying on their usual table, unattended.

Deciding to wait a few minutes before "borrowing" them Tugger swiped a drink that had been left on the table. It tasted rather funny; having a faintly musty flavor. Perhaps it was fermented differently. Drowning the rest of the beer Tugger headed for the dance floor, Quaxo wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes surely?

Actually did mind A LOT, the roof was cold, it looked like it was going to rain soon and there was lichen clinging to his fur, plus the more time they wasted the more likely they would get caught. It was just beginning to look seriously overcast when Quaxo's ears picked up a very familiar song.

_Da da da daa daa, de de do do da-DUM!_

_Meow…_

_Da da da daa daa, de de do do da-DUM!_

_Meow…_

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!_

Yes, Tugger had insisted that his song playing on the jukebox be the signal.

Quaxo closed his eyes and let his magic flow to his paws till they began to tingle with a prickling sensation. It wasn't a painful feeling; his teacher had once compared it to lying on a bed of nails. Once the tingle felt strong enough he release his magic and sent a lightning bolt at the electric wire. As expected the pub was plunged into darkness. A few unsuspecting cats screamed and Quaxo heard at least one glass being smashed.

Teleporting to ground level Quaxo was about to walk inside to find Tugger when the tom in question hurled himself out of the pub, the notebooks held tightly under one arm. Quaxo was able to notice that his flat mates' eyes were bloodshot and wide open with frenzied fear, before Tugger crashed into him an instant later.

"RUN!" he yelled before taking off down the street. Quaxo sprinted after him, he wasn't about to stay and see what they were running from. Tearing down the street Quaxo wondered what they were running from were from, Macavity's Hench cats? Macavity himself? _The Tipsy Dog's_ owner?

Looking back he caught sight of what looked like three feline versions of the abominable snowman stumble out of the pub and glance round till they'd spotted them. With an enraged yell the largest tom charged at their retreating forms closely flanked by the other two. Their pace was fast and when they'd rounded a corner into an ally they were noticeably gaining on the pair.

"Tugger do something!" yelled Quaxo to the tom in front of him. Pounding down the narrow alleyway Tugger spotted a large pile of crates. Without a second thought he gave the pile a good kick and resumed running. The crashing a banging's and swearing of their pursuers were heard a moment later. Rounding another corner they both stopped and stood their panting.

"D…Do you think we lost them?" asked Quaxo, blood pounding in his ears.

"I…I think so" answered Tugger resting his paws on his knees. Then he did the strangest thing Quaxo had ever seen, he started giggling.

"Tugger what the hell?" asked Quaxo as the bigger tom quite literally started shrieking with laughter.

"Did you see his face?" said Tugger, his voice strangely high pitched. Quaxo shook his head in bewilderment. His puzzlement was cut short abruptly when they head the pounding footsteps of one of their pursuers back in the alleyway. He must have navigated himself around the crates somehow.

Quaxo and Tugger took off again. The dark shadow of not one but two tom's following them. Quaxo looked wildly around them, he couldn't see any crates, boxes or anything else tip-able in sight, where was a trash can when you needed one?

Thinking quickly Quaxo waited till they rounded a corner before conjuring a large patch of ice on the pavement. The first of their pursuers that stepped on the ice flew backwards and landed on his shoulder with a sickening _crunnnnch_! The second cat, seeing what happened to his companion ran around the ice patch and continued chasing the flat mates. By the time they got to the fourth corner that brought them all back to _The Tipsy Dog's_ street he was only a few meters away.

In a moment of inspiration Tugger grabbed Quaxo's paw and pulled him into the jewelry shop that they'd passed by what seemed like years ago. Quaxo immediately felt the effects of his magic being drained away and fell to his knees, feeling the ground rock beneath him like a ship in the middle of a fifty foot swell.

When Tugger ran into the shop he immediately dropped the notebooks and spun round to slam the screen door shut. Almost immediately after the door was closed the tom that'd been chasing them ran head first into it with a sharp CRACK! Sliding down the glass he fell down at last, unconscious. Tugger was overjoyed and immediately began a victory dance, looking more like a spastic monkey, then a Jellicle.

"Take that ya suckers! No one messes with the Rum Tum Tugger! R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T Take care TCB!"

This was too much for Quaxo. He'd used up a lot of his magic today, it was past two in the morning, and after the mad dash around the block he was running purely on adrenalin. Slumping forward he passed out just before his head hit the floor.

* * *

**Have Tugger and Quaxo really escaped? What's going on with Tugger? Will Demeter find out about her lost kitten? Stay tuned to find out!**

***To all you younger readers out there, do not do any of this at home, ESPECIALLY DRINK AND DRIVE! If do so and wind up in hospital I will not be held responsible.**

***carpe diem is latin for sieze the day, yeah I'm a latin student. Free box of cookies for the reviewer who knows what Felix Feles translates into. Bonus points if you don't use google translator!**


	11. Bits of broken glass

**New chapter!**

* * *

*Continuing from where we let off!*

_"Mistoffelees Where are you? What have you done? yelled an enraged Macavity". Quaxo for once feeling in control of their current dream state couldn't help smirking._

_"Admit it Macavity, you had it coming. Assults never look pretty, especially with innocent cats involved." Macavity growled._

_"You have ignored my warning Mistoffelees. Thanks to you more lives will be in danger."_

_"On the contrary Macavity, I think the only one in danger is you."_

_"I make no idle threats Mistoffelees."_

_"And neither do I."_

Mistoffelees groan as he slid back into consciousness. He was lying on the shop floor with Tugger about ten feet away, still doing spastic monkey impersonations. Quaxo groaned again.

"Tugger, what _are_ you doing?" Tugger paused dancing at look at Quaxo as if he'd only just spotted him.

"Hey dad, what are you doing on the floor?" Quaxo felt his jaw drop.

"I'm not your dad!" Tugger rolled his eyes.

"Then who are you dad, the Queen of Sheba?"

"Tugger what on earth are you playing at?"

"Hey dad, why has the room gone blue?... BLUE BLUE BLUE!" Quaxo rolled his eyes and got off the floor, only slightly swaying as he stood up.

"Tug can you look over here for a sec?" Tugger promptly began a one sided staring contest with him, giving Quaxo plenty of time to note his dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, and of course the faintly musty smell around him...

"You've taken catnip haven't you." Tugger gave an aristocratic sniff.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about old chap." Quaxo rolled his eyes, and chuckled slightly when Tugger started prancing round the room saying things like "I say, What?" and "oh yes a jolly good show young shaver-me-lad."

"Come on Boswell, let's go back to the flat."

"I'm not Boswell dad I'm Captin Snailbrain, who shall lead the ants to victory!" declared Tugger. Quaxo gave a small bow.

"Lead on Captain Snailbrain"

* * *

Tugger mood continued to change during the car journey home. By the time they'd arrived at the flat it had gone from triumphiant, to anxious, to bouncy, to... something else.

"Bombaaa! How's it doing gorgeous." Purred Tugger sidling up to the tux.

'_crap' _though Quaxo '_he thinks I'm Bombalurina.'_

"you're looking pretty tonight" giggled Tugger "your fur's all short and 'hic' d…d…dark"

'_That's because I'm Quaxo you idiot…'_ out loud he said "I think you should go to sleep Tug"

"Awww but Bombe" Tugger pouted cutely "you're looking so pretty! C…Can we have just one dance pweeeeease?" Quaxo sighed, what was it with Tugger and his kitten eyes?

"Alright, but one dance only. Then you're going straight to bed." Tugger gave a chuckle that (if he was sober) would have been seductive.

"Will you go to bed with me?" he purred. Quaxo glared at him. Then used his magic to turn the radio on, thinking that if Tugger saw his magic he might figure out that he indeed NOT Bombalurina. The tune that came up was rather depressing.

_I feel it every day it's all the same, _

_It brings me down again but I'm the one to blame_

"Sorry" mumbled Quaxo embarrassed "I'll change it to a different song."

"No this is fine" said Tugger taking Quaxo's paws "I luuurve the Beatles"

"Fair enough" Quaxo tried to shrug nonchalantly. They began to waltz from side to side to the tune that Tugger was humming.

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again chasing you down again _

Quaxo nearly froze when he felt Tugger's arm encircle his waist and pull him closer. What was he getting himself into? This wasn't meant to be romantic or anything… was it? Who could tell when catnip was involved.

_Why do I do this?_

"We all live in a yellow submarine" sang Tugger sounding very off key. Quaxo sighed and buried his head in Tugger's mane as the spun around to a rhythm that was entirely different from the one on the radio.

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you_

"A yellow submarine!"

_Over and over, over and over, I try not to _

"A yellow submarine!"

"Tugger shh!" Quaxo whispered, he didn't want to wake Munkustrap or the girls.

"Why Bombe?" Tugger pouted once more

_It feels like every day stays the same_

"We uh… don't want to wake up Quaxo" said Quaxo

"Oh Quaxo! I like Quaxo, but he's a bit of an oddball" Tugger began to ramble, completely unaware that the said tom himself was in his arms.

"Oh…"

_It's dragging me down and I can't pull away _

"Yeah likes doing weird magic tricks all the time, and keeps these funny lamps, and he goes all dizzy whenever he gets too close to a jewellery shop."

"Really" said Quaxo weakly.

_So here I go again chasing you down again_

"Oh yeah and he keeps a pet turtle called Oswald" said Tugger giggling girlishly.

"How peculiar" mumbled Quaxo.

_Why do I do this?_

"Tug-umph!" Quaxo exclaimed as his back ran into a wall. Tugger's steering wasn't at its greatest. "Move back a bit." Any further protest was cut short by Tugger who cupped the tux's face and brought their lips together. This time Quaxo did freeze in panic when Tugger continued the kiss. What should he do now? Push Tugger away, or give in and let him, NO!

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you_

Quaxo struggled harder when Tugger started leaning forwards forcing him over the table. He didn't want to do this, not with Tugger halucinating, not with Munk and the girls in the flat, not with the whole Macavity buisness over their heads.

_Over and over, over and over, I try not to_

Well saying he that he didn't want to do this wasn't compleatly true. Something hot and eel-like that he despised, was _responding_ to the Maine coon's passion. The kind of passion which carried the promise of something well... deeper. It was a voice that said 'well… why not?"

_Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you_

Before he could change his mind,Quaxo pushed Tugger away hastily. "Sorry Tug" he muttered before rendering his flat mate unconscious with a shock. Tugger crumpled onto the couch compleatly out of it, hopefully he'd stay that way for a few minutes at least

_Over and over, over and over, you don't even try_

Quaxo slid down the wall till his knees were tucked under his chin. Rubbing his head he thought back to what Tugger had said about him. Being weird, an oddball. Quaxo wouldn't have minded that he'd said those things, if it wasn't so incredibly true.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

I wasn't that he hadn't been called that (and worse) before, every single one of his flat mates had said the same thing. It was the fact that Tugger had said them, it...hurt. Quaxo cared so much for Tugger, but that care obviously wasn't mutual.

_I try to live without you every time I feel dead_

Quaxo knew what was going to happen in the not so distant future. The current friendship he had with Tugger would unravell as Tugger grew tired of him and his idiocies, then annoyed, then fustraited. Finally he'd snap and storm out leaving Quaxo behind. Lost and confused and painfully alone. Staring after him whilst clutching bits of broken glass to his chest.

_I know what's best for me, but I want you instead, _

Yes, that was how it had always happened, why should this be any different?

"Quaxo, is that you?" came a voice from the couch. Tugger's head was now mostly cleared of nip and he was blinking in confusion at Quaxo.

"Yeah, it's me Tug"

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_"_Wh...what happened?" he asked. Quaxo gulped.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. We went for a drive that's all." Tugger stared at him, looking rather drowsy (an aftershock of nip).

_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you_

"He…here" said Quaxo "you'd better sleep on that couch" Tugger looked down at the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" he asked, glancing at Quaxo. Quaxo shook his head.

"You take it" he said

_Over and over, over and over, I try not to_

"Quaxo, are you crying?" Asked Tugger.

_Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you_

"M…me crying? Quaxo asked hurrying to the other side of the room.

"yes"

_Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to!_

"You must be seeing things Tug, I never cry." Tugger nodded at his reasoning. Placing his head on the armrest he fell asleep almost immediately, too tired to protest. With any luck he wouldn't remember anything when he woke up. At least that's what Quaxo hoped for.

* * *

**That was officially my first songfic chapter! How was it? Song is by Three Days Grace**

**The song that Tugger sings is Yellow submarine by the beatles**


	12. Toast for breakfast

**Another filler chapter. This also works to counter act last chapter's sentimentality. I can deal with sentimental stuff in small doses but I need to counter act with much light humor afterwards otherwise I go nuts. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Quaxo woke up early despite the mild hangover he'd obtained. Walking over to the kitchen he considered what to have for breakfast. Actually there wasn't much choice. They were fresh out of cereal. He was rubbish at cooking. and he'd recently broken the microwave when trying to make boiled eggs. The only option really was toast.

He'd just put two slices of bread in the toaster when he heard the footsteps of someone small padding into the kitchen.

"Mr. Mistoffelees, what's for breakfast?" asked Sillabub. Quaxo looked over at her and smiled when he saw that she was still wearing the collar he'd given her.

"Do you like toast?" Asked Quaxo. Sillabub nodded and raised her arms so that Quaxo could lift her up onto the bench top. She sat there silent for a while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Mistoffelees, how long will mummy be in hospital for?" Quaxo hesitated before answering.

"I don't know sweetie, a while I guess. Do you want milk or juice to drink?"

"Milk please." Sillabub accepted a glass of milk and drank it thoughtfully. "Mistoffelees, why do you have so many lamps?"

They're not lamps sweetie, they're dream catchers." Explained Quaxo as the toaster popped and he placed the pieces on a plate. "Would you like jam or butter with would toast?"

"Jam please." While Sillabub was eating her breakfast Quaxo quickly made some more toast for himself. Just as he was spreading butter on his toast Jemima came into the kitchen. She smiled good morning at Quaxo before going over and sitting next to Sillabub.

"Thanks for letting us come over Mistoffelees" she said tiredly. Quaxo guessed that she didn't get much sleep either.

"It was nothing Jemima, would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet, no breakfasts"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And you look pretty healthy to me, why should you need a diet?"

"You sound like my dad."

"Your dad and I once knew a Queen who never ate anything for breakfast."

"What happened to her?" piped in Sillabub.

"She became so thin that she turned into a carrot stick and got eaten by a rabbit." Sillabub stared at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Quaxo solemnly placed a paw in his chest.

"Cross my heart" he said. Sillabub gasped and Jemima rolled her eyes. Quaxo winked knowingly and turned to leave with his plate of toast.

"Jemima, if anyone asks could you tell them that I'm busy in my room and not to be disturbed?" Jemima nodded.

"Okay, is there anyone you want me to tell in particular?" Quaxo hesitated before replying.

"No… no one in particular…thanks Jem."

After Quaxo was gone Sillabub turned to her sister. "Do you really think that queen turned into a carrot?" Jemima considered this.

"No of course not, that would be ridiculous" she said before helping herself to her sister's toast.

* * *

Quaxo shut the door to his room and placed his toast on the bed. Working with a slice of toast between his teeth he cleared his desk, creating a little extra space by placing the turtle tank on the floor and letting Oswald run free on the carpet. When seated he opened the first of the note books. His face fell when all he saw was a bunch of squiggles and a lot of numbers.

Macavity's agents had written in shorthand.

"I might've expected this" he muttered turning the pages to look through the rest of the book, it was all illegible gibberish. True he hadn't expected the first page to contain hidden paw's address complete with a map and driving directions exactly. But he'd hoped for clues about Macavity's favorite haunts written in a readable language (i.e. English). Summoning his magic he made a copy of _Shorthand for Dummies*_ appear in his desk, and picked up his pen.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

It was ten o'clock before Tugger woke up with a splitting headache that was brought on by the combination of alcohol and catnip. Lying down he wondered why he was on the couch and what happened after they'd brought Mouse trap and the girls to their flat. They'd gone for a drive hadn't they? And they'd been complaining about Macavity when they'd spotted _The Tipsy Dog_. Then what had happened? For the life of him he couldn't remember.

There were fragments of images that passed through his mind when he concentrated hard. Loud music, running away from three toms, and something to do with Captain Snailbrain? Oh yes and Quaxo crying? Nah he must've imagined that one, Quaxo never cried. Tugger strained his mind for more images but none came. Sitting up he saw that the television was playing, with the volume turned down so it wouldn't disturb him. Jemima and Sillabub were watching the TV and had yet to notice him.

"Hello kids" he said to get their attention. They both turned around and Sillabub ran over to give him a hug.

"You smell funny" she observed when her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I had a few drinks last night" Tugger explained. Sillabub frowned and placed her small hands on her hips."

"Drinking is very bad for you" she lectured in a tone that scarily reminded Tugger of Mouse trap.

"I know I'm sorry, I'll remember next time" he answered meekly. Sillabub smiled, patted his head and ran off to get him some water. Tugger lay back on the couch and stared after her.

'_That kid will be running the country one day'_ he thought. He'd have to try and introduce her to dad sometime.

* * *

***I'm not entirely sure if their is a _Shorthand for Dummies_ out there. But considering the quantity of for dummies books out there I reckon there probably is.**


	13. M is for Macavity

**Yes everyone it is true! I'm still here and once more, I'm here with a new chapter!**

**ABOUT OSWALD: at least one person has asked me where I got the idea for Oswald. He's sort of based on the obese/half-whitted/banana obsessed/compleatly adorable blue-tounge lizard that lives in my backyard. His name is B.F.B. (Big Fat Blue-tounge) but at one point we were going to call him Oswald. B.F.B won the day though when we weighed him and found out that he weighed nearly as much as our cat! **

* * *

Tugger climbed the stairs three at a time till he arrived at Quaxo's room. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer, none came. Frowning, Tugger tried again, still no response. At last Tugger opened the door, and smiled at the scene that greeted him.

The magician was asleep at his desk, surrounded by numerous sheets of paper. His head was pillowed by his arms and his face wore a look of extreme concentration. Quaxo never seemed to rest, even when asleep. Oswald was seated by Quaxo's chair, nudging at his feet and trying to eat his toes. No one could call Oswald a fussy eater.

Temptation overcame Tugger. Being as quiet as possible, he crept up behind the tux and tickled the back of his neck, no response. Tugger tried it again, still nothing happened. 'Quaxo must be really tired' he mused.

Removing his hand from the Tux's neck, Tugger grabbed one of the pillows from the bed. Gingerly he moved Quaxo arms that had been cushioning his head and replaced it with a pillow. Next he took the plate that Quaxo had left on his bed in order to take it downstairs. Tugger saw that there was still a piece of toast left on the plate that Quaxo had left untouched. Tugger frowned, why had Quaxo forgotten to eat?

As an afterthought, Tugger tidied away the papers that littered Quaxo's desk, being careful not to make too much noise in case he woke the tux up. Peeking at a few of the papers he saw the following lines highlighted in blue:

'What is your request?'

'I need a certain Tom broken, framed and arrested.''Details?'

'Gray tabby. About seven ft. tall. Elderly. Owns the London theatre. Named Gus.'

'Reason?'

'Revenge. :)'

Glancing back at the desk Tugger spotted the notebooks that they'd been trying to 'borrow' for weeks. They were filled with unrecognizable lines and squiggles. Right! Quaxo was translating it!

_'What kind of sick bastard writes a smiley face after asking for something like that?_' wondered Tugger as he placed the notebooks on top of the stack of papers he'd made. Casting an admiring glance at Quaxo, he left the room. Who knew that Quaxo could read shorthand?

He, of course, had completely missed the copy of _Shorthand for Dummies_.

* * *

_Quaxo walked through the sea of fog and smoke, searching, always searching. "Victoria! Victoria, where are you?"_

_"Mistoffelees? Mistoffelees is that you?" a voice called from up ahead._

_"Victoria! Yes it's me, are you all right?" up ahead he saw a small figure curled up on the floor, she was shivering._

_"I'm alright, Mistoffelees, but you need to hurry! There are others here with me and time is running out for them." Quaxo could now see bruises showing through her white fur, and the pink collar, now faded and stained, around her neck. On her shoulder was an angry red burn in the shape of an M. _

_M for Macavity._

_"Who are the others? Where are you?" Quaxo asked frantically. But before Victoria could answer a low growling was heard. Victoria whimpered as a pair of claw lashed out from the darkness. Suddenly everything in the magician's vision turned red._

* * *

Quaxo woke up so violently that he sat up and nearly tipped his chair over. That was close, too close. The first thing he saw was that his head had been resting on a pillow. That wasn't there when he fell asleep, was it? Looking around, he saw that someone had tidied up his papers and taken his plate away. _Tugger_.

A sharp pain shot up his foot and when Quaxo looked down he saw Oswald happily munching on his toe. A small grin of affection flicked across the tux's face, silly turtle. Scooping Oswald up, he placed him back in the tank and turned his attention back to his desk.'

Extracting a sheet, he looked at what was probably his best clue to Macavity's whereabouts. A line saying _'the hidden paw will meet you above the water._' What made it so relevant was that at least one out of five entries in the notebooks said the same thing. But before he worried about that he had to make a call.

Easier said than done… he had absolutely no idea where his phone was.

Eventually Quaxo found his phone inside one of his lamps, a solid looking street lamp from the 1920's. Flipping the phone open, he dialled the hospital's number. "Hello may I visit a friend of mine? Her name is Demeter and I think she's in the emergency ward."

"Who are you?" asked a cool voice that Quaxo recognised as Cassandra's.

"I'm Quaxo, I was the one that brought her in yesterday and…"

"Oh I'm sorry" Cassandra butted in "I'm afraid that you can't see Demeter today Quackie."

"It Quaxo!" he replied "and why I can't see Demeter?"

Quaxo heard an impatient sigh and the words "I'm sorry Quackie, but I can't let you see her"

The Tux gritted his teeth and tried again "okay if I can't see Demeter now than when can I see her?" But Cassandra had already hung up. Quaxo hung up too and glared at the phone. Bitch.

* * *

Since the receptionist was not going to let him see Demeter, Quaxo decided to head over to the Thames instead. He teleported over to the part where the London eye was situated and gazed down and the dark, polluted water. Many cats walked past as he concentrated on the water, they were staring at him but Quaxo ignored their curiosity, he was on a hunt and the rest of the world might as well have been on another planet while it lasted.

_'The hidden paw will meet you above the water._ Well here he was right next to water, so where was Macavity? Walking down stream Quaxo's gaze never left the river. Macavity might be on one of the boats motoring past, he might be in a plane flying over the ocean, hell he might even be on a kick board in a swimming pool for all Quaxo knew. Walking impatiently Quaxo forgot to look where he was going and ran headlong into a real estate sign.

"Ow" he muttered rubbing his forehead. The sign was advertising the large block of flats behind it that had fallen into a state of disrepair. The sign itself was tattered and mangy and had graffiti all over saying that so-and-so was a faggot. Quaxo rolled his eyes and looked back at the block of flats. They were filthy, deserted and situated right next to the river. A good spot for the hidden paw as any other. Quaxo walked up to the flats and climbed in through a broken window, if he was going to start searching for the hidden paw, he might as well start here.

* * *

The flat's interior wasn't as bad as the outside suggested it to be just a few broken doors and windows and several years' worth of dust proved that the place was unoccupied. Quaxo took a quick look around the other rooms just to make sure but there was nothing. No lights, no recent food remains, no running water. Nothing to suggest that the hidden paw (or anyone else for that matter), was living here. He had just left a room that contained nothing but a long dead pigeon when he heard a noise. Freezing instinctively his ears swivelled round to pinpoint the noise. It seemed to be coming from upstairs.

Not wanting to go up the stairs in case they creaked, he teleported up into the room directly above the one he was in. The noise was much louder here and had a gravely sound, like sandpaper against wood. It was coming from one of the back rooms. Tip-toeing down a passageway Quaxo hesitated outside a door that was partly open. The noise was coming from the room behind it. Taking a gamble, Quaxo suck his head round the was what looked like a breathing lump of rags, it was in fact a tabby sleeping. The sandpaper noise had been his snoring.

Quaxo's arm must have unknowingly brushed against the door because slowly opened fully with a long, horribly high pitched squeak. Woken by the noise, the sleeping tom bolted upright and stared at him, then tried to back up against the wall.

"You bad cat?" he asked fearfully. Quaxo shook his head.

"No I'm not a bad cat" the tabby relaxed a little.

"You steal Addie's things? You hurt Addie?" Again Quaxo shook his heat.

"I won't hurt you Addie, I'm a friend. Is your full name Adam? or Admetus?" As he said Admetus the cat shrank away, bringing his knees up to his chin.

"Don't hurt Addie, Don't hurt Addie" he whimpered rocking back and forth. Quaxo hurriedly sat down so as to not further frighten Addie (Admetus).

"I'm not going to hurt you Addie" he held up his paws "see, I have nothing. I'm a friend Addie." Addie at last seemed to calm down and Quaxo took the opportunity to roll onto all fours and slowly start to crawl toward the frightened tom."

"I'm not going to hurt you Addie. I'm not a bad tom. I'm your friend Addie," he continued to reassure, all the while inching closer and closer to the corner where the tabby was sitting. Addie only stared at him, his eyes growing larger with every step Quaxo took. When Quaxo was about a meter away he began to visibly shake. Quaxo racked his brains, trying to think of a way to calm the tom down. "Hey, are you hungry Addie would you like some food?" Admetus nodded. Slowly reaching behind his back Quaxo quickly conjured up some comfort food, namingly a triple decker cheese burger, fries, and a caramel milkshake. Mouthing watering Addie eyed the food. "Go ahead, eat" Quaxo smiled.

Addie wolfed down the food. Almost chocking on the fries when he the fries went down the wrong way, he quickly drank some milkshake to stop the coughing. While he was eating Quaxo sat down next to him, trying to hold his breath. The tom stank like a garbage bin. Quaxo wondered when the last time he had washed was. At last Addie finished slurping the last dregs of milkshake and sighed contentedly. When he looked at Quaxo again he didn't flinch or shy away, but smiled showing a set of very sharp teeth.

"Strange tom is nice, Addie says thank you" he announced. Quaxo smiled back.

"You're welcome Addie. My name is Mr. Mistoffelees."

After a few seconds of silence Admetus began to absent mindedly began to rip the Styrofoam milkshake cup apart. As Quaxo watched him he noticed a strange marking on the tabby's shoulder. Someone had burnt the tom's skin at some point, leaving a faint scar in the shape of an _M._

Admetus looked at him and was about to say something when a muffled _thump _came from downstairs along with the sound of voices. Admetus whimpered and buried his face in his arms, knees once again meeting his chest.

"Bad cats" he whispered. Quaxo hurriedly got up.

"Don't worry Addie, I'll get rid of the bad cats" he said. Addie looked up at him fearfully.

"Promise?" he asked

"I promise".

Quaxo teleported downstairs and crept towards the front of the building. The voices were coming from the atrium. Peering through the crack between the wall and floor all that Quaxo could see was an ancient red rug that, like everything else in the place, was covered in dust. This gave him an idea.

Very softly he blew on the rug, it glittered briefly before once more becoming a dull red. The cats (Quaxo guessed that there were three of them) did not notice and continued talking in hushed tones. Quaxo scooted away from the door, and waited.

One of the cats finally said "fine I'll go in first and walked towards the door. Once both his feet were on the carpet there was a loud BOOM. Someone screamed and a lot of coughing and swearing could be heard.

"What the hell is going on? Get me down!" someone said angrily. Recognizing the voice Quaxo grew pale.

'_That_, was not supposed to happen' he thought as he opened the door…

'Oops'.

* * *

**My oh my what HAS Quaxo done now?**


	14. I'm just being selfish

**I am rather apprehensive about publishing this chapter. NOTHING HAPPENS. Next chapter is going to be more interesting I promise. But we do get to see Quaxo being overpretective about his Tugger. Tugger also does some more cooking. That Maine Coon has a definite feminine streak which I intend to exploit. Mwahahaha!**

In the deserted building

Doing his best to keep his face straight, Quaxo opened the door and let himself into the room. Munkustrap was pinned to the ceiling with the magic bonds that Quaxo had created. It was a standard booby trap that most magicians used. But for a bit of flai,r Quaxo had also designed the trap so that a bag of flour got dumped on the victim as well. Munkustrap now looked like furry meringue that was seriously pissed off.

Said tom, catching sight of Quaxo, proceeded to make his views of his current situation known.

"Quaxo! What the Dickens have you done! Get me down now!" Quaxo grinned up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Munk, I thought you were someone else." Studying the silver tabby he admired his handiwork. "Well the bonds seem to be holding well, but I could cut down on the flour a little."

"Quaxo"

"But how do I get the flour to stay on? Maybe I should use glue next time."

"Quaxo!"

"And I might try using corn flour next time. Corn flour stands out better than regular flour."

"QUAXO!"

"Yes Munk?"

"Get me down!"

"Alright, alright" replied Quaxo "be patient." Kneeling down on the carpet he blew on it once more. Munk landed on his feet with a loud _thump_ causing the excess flour to be scattered around the room. Quite a bit of it landed in Quaxo's fur and he sneezed when a few grains flew up his nose.

"Why are you doing here Munk?" he asked. Munk brushed some of the flour off his arms and replied

"Looking for trespassers" the neighbors have been calling saying that they've heard noises coming from the apartments. There have also been some sightings of a cat wondering round here. I've come to turn them out." Quaxo's thoughts immediately went out to Admetus.

"Actually that was me Munk." He lied. Munk looked at him in confusion.

"You Quaxo? What are doing wondering round here?" Quaxo thought quickly.

"I'm umm, I've been practicing my magic here. You know, so I don't damage anything at home. I thought this place would be good because it's deserted and falling apart already" Munk raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "I've been working on some tracking spells so I can find Macavity."

Munk was silent while he processed this information. Quaxo held his breath.

At last Munk sighed "alright Quaxo, I won't turn you out, but you have to be quieter from now on okay?"

Quaxo promised him that he'd be as quiet as a mouse with laryngitis, before walking outside and teleporting.

'_I'd better get home quickly before Munk changes his mind. Hang on, did I just say home?'_

"So you think that this Admetus guy used to work for Macavity?" asked Tugger

"Yes, and I think that's what caused him to lose his mind" replied Quaxo. He had just appeared back in their flat and was telling Tugger about the strange tom he had met.

"So why didn't you tell Mouse trap about him?" continued Tugger. Quaxo shrugged as he searched round the kitchen.

"You know Munk's like he'd only insist that we send him to a care home" said Quaxo, opening cupboards and drawers as he searched "where all the nut jobs and psycho cases go."

"Those places are crawling with creeps" agreed Tugger

"And the food there is terrible." continued Quaxo. At the same time he found what he was looking for underneath the sink "here it is! I knew it was around somewhere." Tugger raised an eyebrow.

"Quaxo, what is your fur brush doing under the sink?" He asked

"You don't want to know." The magician replied dryly

Quaxo began attacking his fur with vigorous brush strokes, determined to get every last grain of flower out of his fur.

"Steady on Quaxo!" Tugger called out "you don't want to pull all your fur out! Here let me help you." Taking the brush out of Quaxo' hand, he waited for the tux to turn round and began working on the fur on his back. "How much flour did you use on Mouse trap anyway?"

"A fair bit" admitted Quaxo. He bit his lip as Tugger gently trailed the brush down the length of his spine.

"Huh, Quaxo, why are you trembling?" asked Tugger.

Quaxo mentally cursed himself before replying "It…it tickles." Tugger snorted and started brushing flour out of his friend's head fur.

"Do you want to help me make dinner tonight?" the Coon asked. Quaxo rolled eyes.

"No"

"I'll wash the dishes."

"No"

"We'll make Italian food"

"No"

"And have rice pudding for dessert."

"No"

"WHY!"

"N–because you know what happens when I cook Tug. We will be having dinner with the fire department before you know it."

Tugger however was not going to be reasoned with.

"But Quaxo look. I've found this new recipe see" Tugger showed him a picture that he'd taped to the fridge "it's got chicken in it, fresh pasta as well. And I know you love rice pudding, you start drooling whenever someone mentions it."

Tugger was right, Quaxo loved rice pudding. It was a taste that he'd picked up from his uncle. And yes, his mouth was watering now at the very thought of it. He really liked Italian to. When was the last time that he'd had fresh pasta? The picture on the fridge showed a bowl of spaghetti with a creamy looking sauce that had slices of chicken and peperoni in it. The whole thing sounded absolutely delicious.

So was he going to give in and help Tugger make dinner?

Absolutely not.

"Okay, make sure you chop the peperoni thinly." Cautioned Tugger. Quaxo frowned in concentration and tried to slice the peperoni using the technique that Tugger had shown him. It seemed to work well if you were used to it but if you were just learning, you ran the risk of chopping your finger off. Tugger meanwhile was doing the tasks that required actual skill on the kitchen front, like timing when to add the cream to the sauce and estimating how many raisins the rice pudding required.

"Is that enough?" asked Quaxo, displaying the pile of meat that he'd chopped. Tugger nodded approvingly.

"That looks great! Now we'll add it to the sauce along with the chicken." Tugger smiled at Quaxo. Quaxo smiled back and even managed to pass the peperoni over without dropping it all over the floor. He then turned round to wash his hands in the sink. Peperoni tasted great, but handling it felt gross.

Once the food was done and Quaxo had set the table, Tugger brought fourth two plates pile high with pasta and they tucked in. At first they didn't say much because they were too busy chewing slurping up what may have been Quaxo's first edible dish. Actually it was more than edible, it was delicious.

"So why was Mouse trap looking through the old block of flats anyway?" Asked Tugger. Quaxo whipped his mouth with a napkin before replying.

"I think he's been taken off the Macavity case. You know, because his wife was assaulted."

"Poor Mouse trap" said Tugger, whilst poking his fork at a piece of chicken "I feel sorry for his daughters too.

"They must be going through hell right now." Agreed Quaxo.

Both of the toms were silent for a while.

"Actually Quaxo, I have a confession to make." Said Tugger." Quaxo raised his head to look at the Maine Coon.

"Oh?"

"I didn't ask you to help me make dinner because I felt like it. I asked you to help because I was worried."

For the third time that day Quaxo was surprised.

"Worried, about me?"

"Yes" said Tugger "I saw that you'd only eaten a piece of toast, all day. No one can run on that for a day, not even you Quaxo." Tugger grinned "and you're already overly skinny."

"I am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!" Both toms were laughing now.

'_Tugger looks so damn gorgeous when he's laughing... Quaxo control yourself!' _

"You're worse than my mother, you know that" said Quaxo. "I should buy you a little frilly apron. Or a feather duster that matches your mane."

"Don't forget the fur brush to brush out _ickle Quaxie's_ fur out." said Tugger. Quaxo snorted and nearly choked on his pasta.

The rest of dinner was fairly quiet. Quaxo didn't mind. The silence was pleasant and he didn't feel the need to fill it. In fact it wasn't until desert that Quaxo spoke again.

"Tugger, do you mind if I take some of the leftovers to Addie tomorrow?"

"No problem tux, make sure you heat it up first though."

"I'll remember, don't worry Tug. I'm sure Addie will love it, and I can help him eat it?"

A thought suddenly occurred to Tugger "hey Quaxo, why don't you ever create your own food? With your magic I mean." Quaxo shrugged.

"I can make food for other people. But it never works when I try to make food for myself. I guess my lack of cooking skills extends into my magic." He answered.

Tugger laughed and would have said something smart back but the phone rang before he could come up with anything. Instead he got up and picked up the receiver. "Hey it's Tugger. Umm, nice to meet you too."

Quaxo watched as Tugger's expression went from puzzled, to alarmed, then to worried.

"Is he okay? Sure I'll be there ASAP, thanks for calling me." He hung up and hurried upstairs.

"Hey Quaxo, do you know how to get from the train station from here?" Quaxo shook his head.

"No idea Tug. Why do you want know?"

"Dad's fallen ill. He wants to see me. And Percy recommended that I get a train."

"Who's Percy?" Tugger paused, halfway up the staircase."

"I don't know. He said he worked for my dad."

"How did Deuteronomy become sick?" Tugger shrugged.

"Percy said it all came really suddenly. One minute he was fine, next he was bedridden and groaning over a basin."

"Didn't Percy know that you have car. Can't you just drive up in that?"

"Maybe it's faster on a train. Any more questions?" Quaxo suddenly realized that his questions were starting to verge on weird and quickly backtracked a few steps.

"No that's it. I'm just curious that's all. Will you catch the train tonight or tomorrow?"

"That's another question Quaxo."

"Sorry"

When Tugger had climbed the stairs Quaxo stood up and began washing the dishes, frowning all the while. He still had many questions left unanswered. Why didn't Tugger know Percy? Why had Deuteronomy fallen ill so suddenly? Why didn't Tugger's parents just call him themselves? These points meant nothing by themselves but when Quaxo put them together, it all seemed rather dubious. He turned around to follow Tugger up the stairs, to warn him, to tell him about his suspicions.

He must have bumped the table whilst washing up because a fork dropped down onto the floor with a clatter and brought him back to reality. He was being stupid, paranoid even. There were plenty of explanations for the doubts that were buzzing around his head.

Percy could be new staff working for Deuteronomy. That would explain why Tugger didn't know him.

Deuteronomy was quite old. It was normal for older cats to get sick quickly, wasn't it?

Tugger's mum, Grizabella, might be too busy to call Tugger herself. So she had asked Percy to call.

Oh yes. There were plenty of reasons for his questions. But then again… the call had come so soon after, what had happened to Demeter, after stealing the notebooks. But that was just coincidence, wasn't it?

"It does not mean anything!" he said to the fork as he picked it up. "I'm just being selfish and want to keep Tugger for myself."

But still, he wondered.

**R and R if you feel so disposed. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	15. You're the only one

**I'm Soooooo Sorrrrrrrrrrrryyy! I haven't been updating. Although I do have a sort of excuse. I've reacently been diagnosed with Hyperthyroidism which I've apparently had for the last three months or so. Basically it affects things like my heartrate, anxiety levels and concentration levels so writing (or doing) anything has been a challenge. Anyway here's a really looooooooong chapter because you guys have been really wanting to find out what happen's next sie?**

* * *

Quaxo didn't sleep very well that night. He kicked, he worried, and he bolted upright with cold sweat running down face, only to find that he was just dreaming. At one point he got up and paced his bedroom for nearly an hour. His restlessness was also disturbing Oswald, who swan round and round his tank in distressing circles, not entirely sure if it was day or night. Quaxo was awake, but the room was dark. So was he meant to be sleeping or not? It was enough to do any turtle's head in.

At last at around 4am Quaxo managed to doze off into a fitful sleep.

He woke up the next day with a dry feeling in his mouth. He hadn't been able to see Macavity at all in his dreams, just footsteps, whispering, fragments of blood. His teacher would have said that he was too wound up, that he needed to relax if he wanted to see anything. But he really didn't feel like four hours of, breathing, meditation, or acupuncture. Besides, he had stuff to do.

First of all he tidied the living room downstairs. It was a dump. Tugger had a habit of leaving whatever he was carrying, _wherever_ he was sitting. Though to be honest, he wasn't much better. He hoped secretly that Tugger would be so pleased to see the flat tidy when he came back that he would cook dinner for them again, though he be hanged before he admitted it. Once he was satisfied with his took a mysterious package out of the fridge and walked out of the door.

Being as surreptitious as possible he hurried over to the old block of flats he'd visited yesterday. Not wanting to draw attention by entering through the front door he took a good look round and wondered around the building's side till he found the window he'd used yesterday.

Tucking his package securely under his arm he climbed onto the ledge. Balancing precariously he assessed the room in front of him, it was covered with graffiti and beer bottles, he obviously wasn't the first cat to venture inside this way. He wondered if anyone else had explored the flats and found Admetus. He wondered if…

The window ledge suddenly gave way and he crashed onto the floor. The floor was the hard tiled affair that is frequently used in bathrooms and it took Quaxo a good ten minutes before his head stopped ringing.

"Owwwww" he moaned dejectedly. His face was still smushed up against the floor so it came out sounding like "naowwwww"

Painfully lifting his head up and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor. He touched his forehead worriedly. It was clear. He touched his nose and winced when he examined the blood came away with his paw. Slowly he rose up and shook of dust and splinters then looked around for his package, thank Cat it was okay.

"Next time I'm using the door." He thought as he pinched his nose and waited for the blood flow to stop.

* * *

Admetus was delighted to see Quaxo when he walked through the door to his room.

"Blackie! He cried. Blackie saved Addie from bad cats. Addie says thank you Blackie."

"You're welcome Addie" smiled Quaxo taking the package out from behind his back he proudly presented it to the mangy tom "would you like some food? I've brought enough for both of us." Addie nodded eagerly so Quaxo set the food between them and they dug in, well it was mostly Addie who dug in Quaxo just nibbled on a bit so as to not discourage him. It was a rather odd sight, two toms sitting cross-legged on the floor, solemnly eating pasta with their fingers, which turned out to be a very messy way of eating. Quaxo could have conjured cutlery for them to eat with, but Quaxo thought it was much more fun to eat this way. Besides, the forks he created usually appeared on the roof, and he wasn't too sure if this building had one.

"Where did Blackie get food?" asked Addie when they'd finished. Quaxo wiped some sauce off his chin before replying.

"A friend made this for me"

"A good friend?" asked Addie

"Yes"

a lascivious grin spread across Addie's face.

"A queenfriend?"

For a moment Quaxo panicked

"NO! I mean of course not Addie, they're just a friend of mine."

"Blackie's going red!" giggled Addie "You're going Reddie!" the tom flopped on the floor and laughed at his own use of humor. Quaxo covered his cheek with a paw and silently cursed the creation of blood vessels! After a while Addie sat up and asked another question. "What is Blackie's queen-friend like?" Quaxo smiled in spite of himself.

"Well my uh, _queen-_friend is very nice Addie"

Addie chuckled.

"is she friendly?"

"yes"

"funny"

"yes"

"smart?"

"Umm… sort of"

"sexy?" Addie waggled his eyebrows and Quaxo couldn't help grinning

"Oh yes"

"Does she like Blackie?"

Quaxo was silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know" he said slowly "I haven't really said anything to hi-HER yet."

"Blackie should tell her" tuttered Addie "She'd be lucky. Blackie is a good tom."

Quaxo wasn't entirely sure on how to reply to this. Should he explain to Addie the difference between _good_ and being desirable? Or should he just give him the short answer? '_Why am I getting love advice from this cat anyway?'_ In the end he decided to give him the short answer.

"Maybe."

* * *

When Quaxo left the flats it was just around tea time. He had spent the day extracting any knowledge Addie had on the hidden paw, under the guise of talking to him. Magic was of course involved with this process and Quaxo was tired out from doing his best to absorb Addie's memories, whilst maintaining conversation with him at the same time. Addie happily said goodbye to Quaxo when he left.

"Blackie is a good friend, Addie enjoyed today." He beamed. This only made Quaxo feel rotten. He had only spent the day with Addie so he could find out about Macavity. Although it made him even more tired he left a sleeping bag, a box of chocolates, and an air mattress for Addie to sleep on at night but It didn't make his guilt go away.

He waited until Addie'd shut the door before teleporting away feeling more than disheartened, he was feeling completely despaired. All he could make out from the mush that made up Addie's brain was terror, pain, and for some reason, putting on a jumpsuit. Why Addie was putting on a jumpsuit was a mystery to Quaxo.

When he appeared in the hospital, he thought at first that he had the wrong room. The place was covered with flowers on every available surface. Reds, blues, purples and yellow all mixed together and thickened the air with their scent. Had he teleported into a flower shop by mistake? Was his teleportation ability wavering? Turning around he realized sadly that his ability to teleport was still as sharp as ever.

Demeter was lying on her bed, watching a movie on a portable DVD player. However Quaxo noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and deep. She must have fallen asleep whilst watching.

Quaxo was about to wake her up when he saw the bandages around her abdomen and stopped. They were fresh and clean no spots on them whatsoever. Quaxo wondered how often they were changed. In her left arm was a drip that was dispensing fluid into her bloodstream. Directly above the place where the tube had been inserted into Demeter's wrist was another bandage, presumably where she had been g given a blood transfusion.

At the foot of the bead was a clipboard, the kind that hospital's keep to take notes on a patient's condition. Picking it up he read what it said about Demeter's condition.

_Sever wounds to lower stomach. Fetus spontaneously aborted. Heavy blood loss. Shock. At serious risk of developing PTSD and/or other mental complications._

Being a quiet as possible he created a single white lily and placed it on a spare bit of ground. He was just turning to go when a quiet voice called "Quaxo is that you?"

Whipping around he saw that Demeter's eyes, though unfocused and bloodshot, were open and looking at him.

"Hi Deme, how are you doing?" he asked, trying to make it sound casual. Demeter smile

"I'm fine" she lied. "Thanks for the flower; I'll be able to start my own business soon."

They both laughed, trying to pretend that it was just a casual joke.

"Which ones are Munk's" he asked. Demeter pointed to the vibrant blue flowers on her table.

"These ones, he knows that bluebells are my favorite." Quaxo stepped forward and touched the flowers.

"They're beautiful" he said truthfully

"Thanks." An elephant-in-the-room silence passed over them.

"Well" he said "I best be going now" his cheery tone sounded like a fingernail on a blackboard. He kissed her once on her left cheek, then her right, and backed away. "I'm sure Munk'll be here to see you today sometime…"

"Quaxo"

"Yes?"

Demeter grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Her grip, though not at all strong was surprisingly firm. "Promise me that you'll get him."

"He's strong Deme, much stronger than I am, I can't make any…"

"You're the only one who can stop him" she insisted "so promise me you won't let him hurt another cat. Please" As she said those words a look of desperateness flashed across her face. Quaxo couldn't let her suffer like this.

"I promise" he whispered

* * *

That evening, worn out from magic fatigue Quaxo crashed as soon as he reached home. He didn't even bother going to his own room to sleep in his bed, he headed for their long suffering couch collapsed there. Almost instantly he began to dream…

"_Mistoffelees come quickly! Something's happened!"_

_Almost instantly Victoria appeared and he ran over to her. "What? What's happened?"_

_Victoria stumbled and Quaxo caught her before she fell. As he lowered her to the ground she pointed to the way she'd come from. "Macavity's caused a train wreck just fifteen minutes ago. Tugger's on it!"_

"_What! How'd he- did he- is Tugger alright"_

"_He's still on the train, Macavity made him unconscious"_

"_With his magic?"_

"_Yes and the roof's going to cave in on him any second now." _

"_Can you tell me where he is?"_

"_He's in the third last compartment underneath the seats. You must wake him up or he'll die"_

_Mistoffelees was already gone._

_He appeared almost instantly in the compartment and ran to Tugger. "Tugger! Tugger darling wake up! Wake up!" It was not use, Macavity's spell was too strong, Mistoffelees would have to dream walk into Tugger's mind and undo it. Placing a paw on either side of Tugger's head he concentrated "Release him!" he commanded. His paws burned and his magic crackled but the spell did not move _

"_Release him! Let his mind go free! He shouted forcefully. He could feel the spell now, trapping Tugger in its relentless hold. Mistoffelees grabbed it with both of his paws and pulled. It clung on stubbornly to Tugger. Mistoffelees pulled harder "LET HIM GO!" _

_Slowly the spell oozed out of Tugger and into the train. It instantly dissolved and Tugger's eyes fluttered open. "That's it Tugger, now crawl forward." He urged him even though Tugger could neither see nor hear him. The Maine Coon groaned and rolled heavily out from under the seats. Glancing at the rapidly disintegrating roof above him he crawled across the carriage to a half open door. Mistoffelees still in his dream state form tried to haul him upright but of course his arms only went straight through. _

_Tugger was only a few meters from the carriage door the roof groaned and a few pieces fell down. One particularly large one hit Tugger on the head and he collapsed on the ground. His limbs failed wildly trying to get back up again. He rose shakily on one elbow and fell down face forward groaning._

" _I can't make it" he cried out hoarsely. Mistoffelees pulled at his arm._

"_Yes you can Tugger! You can make it. You must make it or I'll…I'll lose you, the most…important…" He froze as Tugger tried rising again and this time neither his arms nor his legs gave way. He began crawling again, panting and coughing as he did so until he reached the door and wriggled out, safe at last._

_Quaxo sighed in relief as several cats rushed over and helped him over to a nearby ambulance. Seconds later the roof of the train gave way completely and tumbled down in a roar of flame. He'd gotten Tugger out just in time._

_A paramedic was treating the cut on Tugger's forehead while another checked for bruises and broken bones. "That was quite a feat you pulled off there son." He joked. "Your guardian angel must be watching over you like no tomorrow" Tugger shook his head._

"_No, it w-wasn't an angel. I-It was Mistoffelees."_

"_The Demon?"_

"_No a-a cat, my flat mate" The medic nodded bemusedly._

"_Well that's one hellova flat mate you got there son. I wish I had a flat mate like that."_

"_Yeah" Tugger smiled for the first time "he is."_

* * *

"Yeah we have a Rum Tum Tugger here. How'd you know him?" asked Victor. The mysterious black and white cat that had appeared out of nowhere pulled out a card from behind his back.

"He's my brother officer" he started walking forward "I'm here to collect him." He turned to where the ambulances were docked.

The police officer, gave a shout and lunged forward "Don't you dare move a step further" the Tux nimbly dodged his attacked and continued walking. Victor was about to bark a warning when the tux himself spun round and showed him his ID. Victor's face fell. "I-I'm sorry, there been a…"

"Sir" corrected the tux "I'm sorry, _Sir_"

"I'm sorry Sir, there been a mistake. I-I didn't know there was a…"

"I can see that for myself thank you" clipped the tux "now please move aside." The police officer did so and Quaxo stepped past. Once he was out of eyesight he made the card vanish. As far as he knew only three people in Britain had that level security clearance, no wonder he'd scared the tom's socks off.

He spotted Tugger sitting in an ambulance his fur all mattered and his head downcast. A large white bandage surrounded his head like a halo. Relief surged through Quaxo and when he took a step forward he would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed the wall in the nick of time. Straightening himself up he made his wobbly way over to Tugger and touched his shoulder.

'Hey you' he smiled as Tugger turned his head "how's the head?

'Quaxo I, I'm sorry' Tugger babbled rapidly 'I should've listened to you and how did you know that I was…?'

'I heard it on the telly just then and came over' Quaxo took his friend's hand and squeezed it gently 'And don't worry, everything's fine. J-Just promised me you won't scare me like that again'

'I won't' promised Tugger as the paramedics came to assess him once more.

As Tugger's blood pressure was taken yet again Quaxo closed his eye and ran his hands through his head fur. Macavity had been close, dangerously close, to hurting Tugger. Victoria hadn't warned him in time, he'd almost certainly be dead. Quaxo felt his knees knocking together again at the thought.

'Mr. Quaxo?' a medic was standing in front of him, looking at his face worriedly. 'Are you alright'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks' he replied 'did you want something?'

The medic checked her clipboard 'were letting your friend go now with you. But we must inform you that he needs time to recover, he's had quite a shock so a good rest is order. A good dinner or breakfast rather, wouldn't be too bad either.

Quaxo's lips curled upwards into a smile.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**R & R if you feel so disposed. All flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**


	16. A Rest and A Revelation

**Whew! Talk about a haitus. If anyone is still reading this you guys are awesome and you can thank the movie 'Now you see me' (a film about magicians) for kick starting this little magical muse back to life. I was going through several versions of this chapter before I realised that everything was too serious. I needed things to be a bit more light-hearted because I'm sure even the best of us get tired of drama. Anyhow, welcome back and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It took a great deal to shake Bustopher Jones, Some even said it was impossible. This ability to be stoic was mostly the fault of Mistoffelees, who had lived with him ever since his mother died (and had a knack for creating catastrophes ever since he could sneeze). Any other Jellicle's hair may have been driven to insanity but not Bustopher Jones. After many years of desensitisation to surprises he now considered himself completely invulnerable, absolutely dispassionate. But when he caught sight of his nephew sitting amongst a crowd of injured and weary cats, his stone-set features wavered, just a little.

Quaxo was sitting crossed legged on the ground with the Maine Coom called Tugger who had a bandage wrapped around his cranium. The pair of them had their heads bent as if they were deep in conversation but neither of them appeared to be talking much. Instead Quaxo had reached out towards Tugger and taken his hand, and much to Bustopher's great surprise the Maine Coon had not pulled away. Indeed he was cradling the magician's paw with both og his own, showing that his presence was welcome but giving him room to pull away if he needed the space. This more than anything else made Bustopher look at his nephew with a raised eyebrow for a moment before he regained his composure.

Quaxo and Tugger withdrew paws as he approached and stood to greet him. Quaxo's introduction was cordial but Bustopher noticed with a frown that there wasn't even so much as a sarcastic quip in his direction. This lack of verbal assault more than anything else told the older tom just how exhausted his nephew was. Now why was that?

He quickly broke out of his thoughts in order to shake the Maine Coon's outstretched paw. "Delighted to meet you Rum Tum Tugger" he was pleased to note that even when visibly injured the tom still had a firm shake on him. "Now how about head down to my car and I'll take you to the Mansion."

Many wealthy people nowadays liked to downplay their status in an attempt to seem normal. Not so Bustopher Jones. He did not refer to his mansion as The House, The Cabin, The Lodge or some other ridiculous "hey I'm just a regular cat but not really" title so as to not seem aristocratic. His mansion was a mansion, just as he was an aristocrat. He saw no use in trying to be anything else, it was who he was. An aristocrat he may be, but he was a damn good one.

After arriving at his mansion he made everyone go straight to bed, himself included. And everybody obeyed, even Quaxo (for a while anyhow). Bustopher found him next morning turning his study into chaos. You see being the cat about town that he was Bustopher had come to know a little bit about everybody who was worth noting and everything about a very select few. Knowledge of this sort is always of great worth and Bustopher had spent a great deal of time sorting and cataloguing his hard won information. The heart of his research was to be found in his study and it was here that the great tom had hoped to find out more about the young royal that was flatting and fraternising with his nephew. However when he reached the study he found that said nephew had got there first, and was well on the way to turning his orderly and well kept archives into a pandemonium Hades himself would have been proud of.

"Who are you? Go away." Snapped Quaxo without even looking up from the paperback he was skimming through.

"Quaxo" His uncle stood amongst the mess in his study with slowly mounting bewilderment. Unable to take in everything at once he started with small bits and pieces. "Is that my original transcript of _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table_?"

"It's the original one yes"

"And you put it on the floor?"

"Had to make room for _Ed, Edd and Eddy_"

"Quaxo you..."

"How many times do you knock before entering a room?" The younger tux asked, still not bothering to look up from his work."

"Three I suppose, Quaxo we need to..."

"Three! That's it! That's the answer. It's always three. Going way back into history we have always had a band of three to bring us order or destroy it." Quaxo was now on a sleep deprived rant and started waving his paperback in the air as if trying to add effect to his words. "We knock thrice. Our time is divided into Past, present and future. We even have our three Jellicle names! Our greatest tales always consist of a band of three, from Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot to Tom, Dick and Harry. It is so simple, how could I have missed it. All I need to do now is find out where it is. Did he use Ceaser, Pompey and Marcus? Athos, Porthos and Aramis? Or Harry, Ron and Hermione? Now where did I leave put the bible?

"Quaxo. You are talking nonsense and acting like a lunatic" Bustopher ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Macavity has no magic band of three. You have just stayed up too late and drunk too much coffee... again. Go to bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"First get me another copy of _Three men in a boat._ I spilled coffee over your one."

It was at this point that Bustopher lost it.

From the safety of the breakfast table Tugger caught a glimpse of Quaxo being potato-sacked off to his room by the irate aristocrat. It was the only glimpse that he would get of his flatmate for the rest of the day as Quaxo really was exhausted and passed out on his pillow almost instantly. He didn't see that much more of Bustopher, for after the tom had performed the absolute necessities of being a host to him he had retreated to his study to try and straighten some of the mess.

Tugger didn't mind. His head was hurting and for most of the morning he spent his time looking through old photo albums he had found in the breakfast room. He quickly decided that Quaxo, when he was younger had the most adorably serious expression on his face. There was a particular photo of the tux standing with his magic tutor (a grey and white striped female) that captured it well. Come to think of it Quaxo still wore that expression often. And he still thought it was still adorable.

Hang on... What did he just think?

* * *

**None of the threesome (haha threesome!) content mentioned above belongs to me. Nor does Cats for that matter *sigh*.**

**R & R if you feel so disposed.**


End file.
